Leeck : La Guerrière de L'Espace !
by Pumsan
Summary: AU / Elle est la seule femme survivante de son peuple et elle doit se battre tous les jours pour prouver qu'elle a sa place aussi bien que les autres. Elle devra affronter bon nombres d'épreuves au cours de sa vie, sera t'elle à la hauteur ? /Une sorte de "réécriture" de BDZ avec un personnage en plus et Romancé\
1. Intro

**Voici ma toute première fanfic sur ce site et ma toute première sur DBZ. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes que je peu faire, l'orthographe et moi sa fait deux. (Mais j'essaye quand même de m'appliquer le plus possible)**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **J'ai mis en Rated M pour le langages et la violences de certaines scènes.**

 **Je crois bien que c'est tout, plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

* * *

-Pourquoi doit-on partir ?

-Ecoutez moi les enfants, vous devez partir d'ici.

-Mais maman... et toi ?

-Votre sécurités avant tout. Aller partez maintenant ! ... Non attendez, n'oubliez jamais que je vous aime !

 _Sur ces derniers mots, elle nous regarda partir. Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis son visage..._

-Va pas trop vite, je peu pas te suivre !

-Dépêche toi, avant qu'il soit trop tard... Maman nous à dit d'aller aux capsules !

-Mais c'est encore loin ?

Mon frère me tiens la main. Il sera mon seul est unique repère désormais.

-Tiens, tiens, des enfants !

Un homme se dresse devant nous, il est grand et très musclé et il est rouge de peau. Surement un soldat de Freezer !

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici tout seuls ! Nous dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Aller venez là...

-Non ! Disais-je.

L'homme réussi à attraper mon frère.

-Vite, cours. Me dit-il.

Je cours le plus vite possible dans les rues presque déserte. Je parvient à me cacher dans une petite ruelle. Mais un autre soldat me trouve avant même que je puisse faire quoi que se soit. Je me débat et le supplie de me lâcher. Je sent un coup violant sur la tête, puis le trou noir...

 _Je me souvient, j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'était allonger sur quelque chose de moue, dans une pièce que je connaissais pas..._

Je suis seule, la pièce est plonger dans le noir, seule une petite fenêtre laisse entré une lumière assez sombre.

Une porte se trouve sur ma droite, je me lève, de ce qu'il ressemble à un lit, et marche vers cette porte. Je parvient à l'ouvrir sans aucune difficulté. Sa mène à un couloir assez étroit, ce couloir est éclairais. Ca ressemble à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau.

J'entend des bruit de pas venir par ici. J'essaye le plus discrètement possible de partir de la pièce sombre.

-Hey toi pas si vite... Disait une voix derrière moi.

Je me met a courir pour lui échapper mais il est visiblement plus rapide que moi, il me rattrape presque aussitôt.

-Tu ne pourra pas aller bien loin, le vaisseau à déjà quitté la planète Végéta...

Alors je suis sur un vaisseau !

-Enfin c'est plutôt elle qui nous à quittée, reprit-il en rigolant.

Il veux dire quoi par là ?

-Bon , assez parler, Freezer veux te voir !

Freezer ? On est sur son vaisseau ? ... Au faite, ou est mon frère ?

L'homme qui me tiens fermement, arrive à une grande porte. En l'ouvrant, je vois que sa ressemble à l'entrée du vaisseau, juste à coter de la salle des capsules.

On attend encore quelques minutes, quand j'entend une porte s'ouvrir sur ma gauche.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi cette gamine est sur mon vaisseau ? Disait la personne qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Mon seigneur, vous nous avez demander de ramenez des enfants de la planète Végéta avant de la détruire.

-C'est exacte mais je penser avoir était claire, je penser à des garçons, c'est eux qui on le plus de potentielle aux combat.

C'est pas parce que je suis une fille, que je sait pas me battre ! attendez une minute, il a parler de détruire la planète Végéta, ma planète ?

-On pourra rien faire d'elle, tuer la ! Dit Freezer.

-Quoi ? NON ! Criais-je

Au même moment, deux personnes font leur entré dans le vaisseau, l'un est très grand et tout en muscles, l'autre est petit, il doit avoir mon âge, il à une coiffure en pique sur sa tête. Oh, il ressemble au Roi Végéta, c'est surement le Prince Végéta !

-Tiens, Végéta, fit Freezer. Tu à terminer de détruire la planète que je t'es donné ?

-Oui, c'était bien trop facile, fit le concerné.

Son regard ce pose sur moi ensuite, je suis toujours dans les bras de l'homme qui m'a emmener ici. Je commence à me débattre en suppliant de me laisser en vie.

-Alors prouve le moi Dit Freezer.

Je le regarde interloqué, ne comprenant pas.

-Prouve moi que tu mérite de rester en vie, reprend t-il

Je comprend tout de suite ce qu'il veux me dire. A ce moment là je pense à mon père qui m'a toujours dit que je serais jamais rien, car ma capacité aux combat était faible. J'avais tellement envie qu'il sois fière de moi, cet chance de présente devant moi maintenant, je compte pas la loupé ! Je regarde l'homme qui me tiens sous son bras, avec un sourire sadique, je doit nullement lui faire peur mais pourtant il devrais. Je réussie à me défaire de son emprise et à mettre mes deux mains dans son cou et mes deux pieds sur son torse et je tire sur sa tête en quelques secondes sa tête est projeter en l'air et son corps tombe à terre. J'ai fait ça, sous les yeux ébahi deux autres soldats, de Freezer et des deux autres arrivants. Mais je n'est pas fini, je me déplace en vitesse derrière un des soldat et de transpercer son torse de mon bras, son sang coule le long de mon bras et de ma main avant de tomber sur le sol. L'homme cris sa douleur avant de tomber raide au sol. Et je fini par le dernier soldat à coter de moi en plus arrachant la tête.

Freezer me regarde avec un sourire.

-Dit Végéta, tu en pense quoi, on la garde ou on la tue ?

Le Prince Végéta regarde Freezer d'un air impassible et avec les bras croisés.

-Elle pourrais être utile ! Finit-il par lâcher.

Ce qui voulais surement dire qu'il voulais bien que je reste.

-Dit moi ton nom, me dit Freezer.

-Leeck. Dit-je

-Tu me rappelle quelqu'un, tu sais ! Tu à la même expression facial que...

Il semble chercher le nom de quelqu'un.

-Comment s'appelle t-il déjà...

Je le regarde marcher dans la pièce, pendent que mes yeux ce pose sur le Prince. Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds, je ne serais pas dire à quoi il pense, son visage est plutôt figer. Si il continue à me regarder comme ça, je vais rougir.

Freezer me sort de mes pensées.

-Bardock, voila tu me fait penser à Bardock ! Finit-il

Ce nom me donne un hoquet de stupeur. Je commence à sourire.

-C'est tout à fait normal !

Freezer me regarde sans rien comprendre. Je finit par le regarder dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

-Je suis sa fille !


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Cela fait maintenant pas mal de temps que je suis sur le vaisseau de Freezer, d'après Nappa, le second du Prince, la planète Végéta a explosé avec presque tous les habitants. Ma mère et mon père sont donc morts. Je pleure presque tous les jours. Ma mère me manque, ce qui est complètement idiot puisque les personnes de notre peuple ne s'attachent à personne. Et pourtant ma mère était une personne bien. Heureusement il me reste Raditz, même s'il est plutôt froid avec moi, je sais qu'il me protégera toujours. Je suis sa seule famille désormais, avec Kakarotto bien sûr, mais lui, il a été envoyé sur une planète dont les habitants sont faibles. Il n'a jamais vraiment connu la planète Végéta, alors quand il reviendra parmi nous ce ne sera pas trop difficile de s'habituer à notre nouvelle vie.

-Allez, nettoies bien, Freezer ne veut pas une seule trace sur son sol.

Depuis que je suis sur le vaisseau Freezer me prend pour sa femme de ménage et la cuisinière. Je suis obligée de nettoyer les sols aujourd'hui et je suis surveillée de près par un soldat. Je suis à genoux, une serpillère entre mes mains.

-Tu es une femme après tout, rigole le Soldat.

Je sens la colère monter en moi mais il vaut mieux ne rien tenter, Freezer me le ferait payer sinon.

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir derrière moi, des pas viennent dans ma direction, je n'ose pas me retourner, le soldat me regarde. Puis un pied renverse le seau d'eau à côté de moi.

-Alors on lave bonniche ? Dit la même personne sans s'arrêter.

Je lève la tête, c'est Raditz qui passe avec le Prince et Nappa. Je le fusille du regard, comment il l'ose traiter sa sœur ainsi ? Je vois le Prince me donner un coup d'œil furtif avant de quitter le couloir avec les deux autres.

Eux ils ont le droit de quitter le vaisseau pour des misions sur des planètes mais pas moi, Freezer dit que parce que je suis une fille et en plus encore une enfant, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller me battre. Quel con ce Freezer !

Mais j'ai tout de même le droit d'utiliser la salle d'entraînement du vaisseau durant les heures où je ne travaille pas.

Une fois les sols terminés, le soldat, de son nom, _Yurg_ , me dit que Freezer veut me voir.

-Jamais il me laisse tranquille, lui ! Murmurais-je

Un fois dans son espèce de cockpit, où il est presque tout le temps, je lui demande,

-Vous voulez me voir ? Dis-je en me baissant.

Il est dans son siège volant comme d'habitude.

-Comme tu le sais sûrement, tes acolytes sont partis sur une planète...

En voyant que je l'écoute bien, il continue,

-Tu seras le seul Saiyen à bord du vaisseau durant quelques jours et...

Il se met soudain à réfléchir.

-Tu as quel âge déjà ? Me demande-t-il.

-Heu... 9 ans !

-Mhm tu as le même âge que le Prince alors...

Je hoche la tête. Même si j'en ai aucune idée.

-Bon dans tous les cas, tu es ici pour un bon bout de temps et j'espère que tu deviendras plus forte. Quand Végéta reviendra tu t'entraîneras avec lui ! ... Tu peux partir maintenant. Ah et dès demain, tu commences ton travail en cuisine pour le déjeuner de tous les soldats.

-Super ! Pensais-je ironiquement.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, la chambre qui n'est que pour moi, étant la seule fille j'ai le droit d'être seule plutôt que partager un dortoir comme tous les autres. Je prends mes affaires pour aller prendre une douche, mais il n'est pas tard et pleins d'autre soldats doivent prendre leurs douches en ce moment. D'habitude Raditz m'accompagne quand les douches sont vides pour surveiller si personne n'entre pendant que je prends ma douche mais là il n'est pas là. Je vais devoir faire attention. Enfin ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à voir sur moi mais je reste pudique quand même.

Une fois ma douche prise, je suis allée me coucher et prête pour faire de beaux rêves, enfin du moins j'espère.

 **OoooooOoooooOoooooO**

 _Un grand fracas se fit entendre dans l'entrée,_

 _-Bardock, mon dieu, Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?_

 _Il était en piteux état, ses vêtements sont déchirés et il est recouvert de sang. Il tenait à peine debout._

 _-Gine, prends des affaires et pars loin de cette planète avec les enfants ! Arrivait-il à articuler._

 _-Quoi ? Bardock, ça va ?_

 _-La planète va exploser. Il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres..._

 _Il est reparti sans en dire plus._

 _-Maman, il a quoi papa ? Disait Leeck perdue._

 _-Je sais pas... Vas chercher ton frère et prends tes affaires !_

 **OoooooOoooooOoooooO**

Encore une fois je me réveille en larmes, je fais ce genre de rêves souvent depuis que je suis ici. Je fais celui-là depuis quelques jours chaque nuit.

-Hé, dépêches-toi de t'habiller et vas travailler en cuisine. Dit Yurg en entrant dans ma chambre.

-Encore une journée qui commence et je sens qu'elle va être longue. Dis-je à moi-même en soupirant

Je ne suis encore jamais allée dans la cuisine du moins pour cuisiner. Je ne sais même pas cuisiner. Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, une personne est déjà là.

-Ah bonjour Leeck ! Me dit-il. Je suis _Yu_ , le cuisinier du vaisseau.

-Enchantée ! Le saluais-je

-Tiens, mets ça avant de commencer... Me dit-il en me donnant un tablier. Il est sûrement un peu grand pour toi, mais il t'ira mieux quand tu grandiras.

Quoi, comment ça quand je grandirais ? Je ne compte pas rester dans cette cuisine toute ma vie !

-Tu sais cuisiner ? Me demande-t-il.

-Non.

-Bon, je vais devoir t'apprendre alors...

Il a l'air plutôt gentil pas comme d'autres. Je pense à Yurg en particulier qui est sur mon dos toute la journée presque, il suit les ordres de Freezer comme un petit toutou.

-Mets-toi là... Me dit-il en pointant un plan de travail.

Il m'explique quelques minutes comment couper les légumes et les mélanger au riz.

-Et elle est où la viandes ? Dis-je.

-Comme les Saiyens ne sont pas là, pas de viande, les soldats peuvent s'en passer.

Et moi je suis quoi ? Je sers qu'à la décoration ?

-Moi je suis une Saiyenne, lui dis-je.

-Mais toi tu ne manges pas avec eux !

Comment ça, moi je ne mange pas avec eux ?

-Mais je mange toujours avec eux d'habitude.

-Freezer m'a donné des ordres, tant que tu travailleras en cuisine, tu ne mangeras pas avec eux. Et crois-moi ça risque de durer un bon moment !

Je le crois pas...

Je ne dis rien et je retourne à ma cuisine. Quelques minutes après, tout boue dans la marmite.

-Tu peux mélanger... Me dit Yu à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

J'essaye d'ouvrir le couvercle mais la poignée est chaude et je me brûle. Je pousse un cri.

-Prends un gant, idiote.

Je le pensais gentil jusque là...

-Parlez-moi meilleur ! Lui criais-je

Je l'ai surpris, il se retourne vers moi.

-Et de quel droit je dois te parler meilleur ? Tu es dans ma cuisine, ici.

Je serre mon poing et me retiens de lui en foutre une.

-Justement vous êtes qu'un vulgaire cuisiner et moi je viens de la planète Végéta, le peuple plus puissant. Dis-je avec colère.

Voyant qu'il ne dit rien je continue,

-Et même si je viens de la classe inférieure, rien ne vous autorise à me parler mal. J'ai pas choisi d'être dans cette cuisine ni d'être dans ce vaisseau !

Il reste sans voix, il a la bouche ouverte et me regarde comme si j'avais un truc sur le visage. Finalement il se ressaisit et me dit embarrassé,

-Vas apporter la marmite au réfectoire !

Je souris intérieurement, je lui ai cloué le bec !

Les jours passent et se ressemblent, la cuisine est devenue la pièce où je passe le plus de temps, si je ne cuisine pas, je fais la vaisselle. Et des fois je fais même la cuisine pour Freezer et s'il n'aime pas, il me fait recommencer jusqu'à que ça lui plaise. Raditz n'est toujours pas revenu, aucun Saiyen en fait. Le voyage jusqu'à une planète peut durer des jours.

Les rêves sur ma famille s'estompent peu à peu. Je me réveille sans larmes maintenant. Heureusement, ce serait embarrassant de voir un soldat débarquer dans ma chambre avec des larmes sur mes joues. Il se moquerait de moi à coup sûr.

-Allez, on se réveille Leeck, Yu t'attend en cuisine !

-Oui j'arrive, t'es pas obligé de venir tous les matins, Yurg !

Une fois dans la cuisine je fais ce que je fais tous les matins presque, la cuisine pour le déjeuner.

-Allez, actives Leeck, aujourd'hui ils sont affamés !

Yu sort deux marmites d'un placard et les met sur la gazinière.

-Pourquoi deux marmites ? Demandais-je

-Le reste de ton peuple est rentré hier soir. Ils sont affamés par le voyage alors dépêches-toi !

Je fais cuire le riz, je coupe les légumes et les mets avec la viande dans la marmite. Je fais la même chose pour la deuxième marmite. Je surveille la cuisson et mélange quand c'est prêt.

-Apporte celle-là à la table de tes amis ! M'ordonne Yu.

Je prends la marmite assez lourde pour mon petit corps et j'essaye de marcher. Une fois j'en ai fait tomber une avant d'avoir atteint le réfectoire. Après la cuisine je dois traverser un couloir étroit jusqu'au réfectoire plein de soldats. J'essaye de repérer la table où sont mon frère, le Prince et Nappa. Ils sont au fond, c'est bien ma veine. Je m'avance vers la table avec du mal. Et évidemment, aucun soldat qui me voit ne viendrait m'aider.

J'arrive finalement à leur table, essoufflée. Apparemment, ils sont surpris de me voir ici.

-Tu fais quoi avec une marmite ? Me demande Raditz.

À ton avis ?

-Je viens vous apporter à manger ! Dis-je

-Ça, je vois mais pourquoi toi ?

-Je travaille en cuisine.

Je sens qu'il est prêt à se moquer de moi !

-En plus d'être la laveuse du vaisseau, tu es commis de cuisine ?

Et voilà, il aime bien se foutre de moi, ça a dû lui manquer.

-Bon vous allez m'aider avec cette marmite ? Dis-je en essayant de ne pas la faire tomber. Je ne peux pas la poser sur la table, c'est trop lourd.

Finalement c'est Nappa qui la prend, pour la poser sur la table. Je le remercie et je leur souhaite bon appétit avec un sourire bien forcé avant de retourner en cuisine.


	3. Chapter 2

**Merci Mlissandre89 pour ta review qui ma fait très plaisir et j'espère que ma fic sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _-Si je t'ai fait venir ici Vegeta, c'est pour te demander d'entraîner Leeck..._

 _-Mais pourquoi moi ?_

 _-Parce que tu es le plus fort des Saiyens sur ce vaisseau et que Leeck a du potentiel et je veux qu'il soit exploité !_

 _Vegeta n'avait pas l'air heureux d'apprendre ça, il s'en serait bien passé. Au contraire Leeck avait l'air heureuse de commencer à s'entraîner plutôt que de faire la cuisine ou le ménage._

 **Oo**

J'en ai passé, des heures, dans la salle d'entraînement du vaisseau pour pouvoir devenir plus forte. Le prince Vegeta n'est pas tendre avec moi, combien de fois je suis ressortie de la salle avec des bleus et un œil au beurre noir ? À croire qu'il se venge sur moi. Et comme il est plus fort, je n'arrive pas à me défendre correctement. Quand j'essaye de riposter, il arrête toujours mes attaques. Mais heureusement, quand il part en mission, je peux m'entrainer seule et espérer pouvoir devenir encore plus forte pour pouvoir enfin arriver à me défendre. Mais les jours, les semaines, les mois passent et rien n'y fait, lui aussi devient plus fort. Mais je veux prouver que moi aussi je peux devenir aussi forte qu'un Saiyen. Je ne lâcherais pas, je m'entrainerais jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mon but.

Si on m'avait dit un jour que je me battrais avec le Prince des Saiyens, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Si mon père était là je me demande ce qu'il dirait. Serait-il fier de moi ? Il avait beau me dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas, moi je l'aimais et il me manque. Pourquoi j'ai tendance à m'attacher aux gens qui m'entourent ? Je ne devrais pas, ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça, je suis une saiyenne après tout, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

De toute façon je compte m'attacher à personne sur ce vaisseau ! Mon frère est une exception.

 **Oo**

 _Bip Bip Bip_

La tête dans mon oreiller, je tends mon bras pour désactiver le réveil. Je prends appui sur mes mains pour me lever, je suis désormais sur les genoux, les yeux encore fermés par mon manque de sommeil. Je me lève finalement et je m'habille avant de quitter ma chambre, direction la cuisine du vaisseau.

Je croise quelques personnes dans le couloir, je sens le regard de certains d'eux, mais je ne leur prête pas attention. Arrivée dans la cuisine, Yu est là, en fait il est toujours là.

-Bonjour Leeck ! Me dit-il sur un ton neutre.

-B'jour.

Je n'ai pas envie de faire la causette aujourd'hui, je suis encore dans un profond sommeil.

-Tu t'es encore entraînée toute la nuit ?

Oui, encore... Je m'entraîne presque toutes les nuits quand je ne suis pas fatiguée par la journée que j'ai passée.

-Je veux progresser...

-Mais Leeck tu es déjà très forte !

-Peut-être pour toi mais moi j'ai pas encore atteint le niveau de Raditz.

Je n'ai même pas encore le droit de partir en mission avec les garçons. Chiotte de vie !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, prends un seau d'eau et va nettoyer les couloirs au niveau des dortoirs.

Je ne dis rien et fais ce qu'il dit.

Je marche dans les couloirs avec mon seau à la main. C'est toujours Leeck à qui on demande de faire ce genre de tâches, Leeck par-ci, Leeck par-là, vous me faites tous chier ! Encore une fois je suis à genoux pour nettoyer les sols. Je suis pas Cendrillon moi !

Il m'aura fallu au moins 3 heures pour tout nettoyer. Une fois terminé, je retourne dans la cuisine.

-Ah te voilà enfin, apportes la marmite au réfectoire !

Je balance le seau dans l'évier en guise de mécontentement. Yu ne dit rien, il ne dira jamais rien, il sait que je peux m'énerver et si je le fais je pourrais le frapper et sûrement le tuer vu ma force, comparée à la sienne qui est très basse.

Je prends finalement cette marmite pour l'apporter au réfectoire.

Au réfectoire je remarque que Raditz n'est pas encore arrivé mais Vegeta et Nappa sont là.

-Hey Leeck viens par là, on a faim nous. Me dit un soldat.

Je me dirige vers la table où sont 4 soldats. Ils me regardent tous, on dirait qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vue de leur vie.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vue, tu as bien grandi. Me dit un des soldats.

-Oh oui, bien grandi, me dit un autre en mettant sa main sur une de mes fesses. Tu as quel âge maintenant ?

-J'ai 16 ans ! Dis-je irritée.

Et c'est reparti, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un soldat me fait ça. Je lâche la marmite sur la table et je compte bien lui faire comprendre qu'ils doivent arrêter ça, TOUS !

-Hey, toi là-bas, enlèves ta main ! Dit une voix derrière moi.

C'est Raditz, visiblement en colère. Le soldat enlève sa main, pas que Raditz lui fasse peur mais je pense qu'il est quand même impressionné par le ton de sa voix.

-De toute façon tu es trop jeune ! Dit ce même soldat.

-Je rêve là, il a cru quoi lui ? Dis-je à voix basse.

Je vois Raditz se retourner pour finalement aller à la table habituelle.

-Viens par ici avec ta marmite Leeck ! Me dit-il.

-Tu as peur que ta sœur se fasse violer ou quoi ? Dit Nappa quand j'arrive à la table.

Raditz se lève de sa chaise en la faisant tomber en criant :

-Celui qui la touche encore une fois de cette façon, il va regretter d'être né !

Pendant ce temps je lui sers son déjeuner dans son assiette.

-Et si elle tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un du vaisseau tu feras quoi ?

Ça, ça risque pas !

-Pourquoi, tu as des vues sur elle ? Lance Raditz à Nappa.

J'ai du mal à voir Nappa s'attacher à quelqu'un, surtout moi, il a le double de mon âge.

-Moi, non ! Dit-il en regardant Vegeta.

Il est adossé à son siège les bras croisés. Il n'a pas l'air d'écouter la conversation ou alors d'une oreille. Je prends son assiette pour le servir.

-Non, j'ai pas faim. Me dit-il. Je préfère aller m'entraîner.

-Ok, comme tu voudras. Dis-je.

Il se lève et part du réfectoire.

-De toute façon celui qui osera toucher à ma sœur passera un sale quart d'heure. Continue Raditz.

Nappa se met à rigoler.

-Si tu le dis ! Dit-il

Je sers Nappa et quitte la table pour aller à d'autres et servir les soldats avant de repartir à la cuisine.

-Leeck, je te libère pour aujourd'hui, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Me dit Yu.

-Merci ! Dis-je d'un sourire.

Je vais pouvoir aller m'entraîner.

Je prends une assiette dans un des placards pour manger un peu avant d'aller dans la salle d'entraînement.

 **Oo**

Après être passée dans ma chambre pour me mettre une tenue de combat, je me dirige maintenant vers la salle. En arrivant je remarque qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un. Vegeta est là. L'entrée de la salle est séparée par une vitre, il ne m'a donc pas entendue.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, il a dit qu'il partait s'entraîner tout à l'heure. Me dis-je à moi-même.

Moi qui voulais m'entraîner seule. Tant pis je vais attendre qu'il ait fini. Je m'approche de la vitre, pour mieux le regarder. Je l'ai jamais vraiment vu se battre mais il doit être fort, quand il revient de mission il est très peu blessé voir pas du tout. Ça fait maintenant 7 ans que je le connais, il n'a jamais vraiment montré de faiblesse mais de toute façon il est du genre à rien montrer de lui. Pourtant je suis sûre qu'il est sympa dans le fond, peut-être que je me trompe. Après tout je ne le connais pas vraiment, les seules fois où j'ai été proche de lui c'est durant les entraînements.

-Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

J'avais pas vu qu'il était sorti de la salle.

-Non... Je voulais m'entraîner moi aussi ! Dis-je un peu déstabilisée.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée pour t'entraîner avec moi ? Me dit-il en essuyant son visage en sueur.

-Tu es plus fort que moi, je préfère m'entraîner seule.

Il se rapproche de moi, je me recule par réflexe mais un mur m'empêche d'aller plus loin. Il finit par arriver à ma hauteur. Il doit faire 5 centimètres de plus que moi. Je ne suis pas très grande.

-Leeck, c'est avec plus fort que soit qu'on s'améliore. Me dit-il sur un ton calme.

C'est la première fois qu'il dit mon nom. Je sens que mes jambes vont me lâcher. Il me fait un effet bizarre. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Mon cœur bat fort, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

-Ah vous êtes là vous deux, Freezer veut nous voir ! Dit une voix.

Vegeta reste dans la même position comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Finalement il finit par bouger, gêné par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-On arrive, Nappa ! Dit-il.

Je n'avais pas vu que Nappa était encore là, il vient juste d'assister à la scène. Et il n'a pas l'air surpris.

Vegeta est déjà parti mais Nappa est toujours là.

-T'en fais pas je dirais rien à Raditz. Me dit-il.

Je suis pas sûre de tout comprendre...

-Allez dépêches-toi ! Dit-il.

Je marche doucement dans les couloirs, mes jambes continuent de trembler et je n'ai pas la force d'aller plus vite, tant pis si Freezer attend.

J'arrive enfin devant le cockpit, Nappa, Vegeta et Raditz sont déjà là.

-Tu es en retard, Leeck ! Dit Freezer.

-J'suis désolée !

-Bon, je vais droit au but, vous partez tous les 4 en mission demain !

Je fais les gros yeux,

-Quoi moi aussi ?! Dis-je perdue.

-Oui toi aussi ! Dit Freezer.

Je pousse un cri de joie, enfin je pars avec les garçons !

-Soyez prêts demain matin.

-On y sera ! Dit Nappa.

Une fois sortie du cockpit, je ne peux m'empêcher de sauter partout.

-C'est trop génial !

-Arrêtes ça, tu me casses les oreilles. Me dit Raditz.

Il vient de casser tout mon délire.

Nappa me dit de bien être à l'heure pour demain après ça je décide d'aller m'entraîner pour être prête demain. Vegeta n'est pas revenu dans la salle d'entraînement. Dommage j'aurais voulu qu'il me donne quelques conseils. Finalement après avoir passé 3 heures dans la salle je décide d'aller me coucher pour être en forme pour demain.

 **Oo**

Ça y est, c'est le grand jour, je suis prête pour partir, j'ai mis ma tenue de combat et je me sens en forme. On est tous devant une capsule prêts à partir, je demande juste à Nappa comment ça marche, j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de monter dans l'une d'elles déjà.

-Vous êtes prêts à partir ? Demande un soldat chargé de nous faire sortir du vaisseau.

Je vois les garçons entrer dans leurs capsules je fais de même. La porte se referme et j'appuie sur les boutons que Nappa m'a indiquée. Les portes du vaisseau s'ouvrent et les 4 capsules sont propulsées dans l'espace.

 **OoOoOoOo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

C'est quand qu'on arrive ? Je sens que je vais être malade ! Mon estomac se tord dans tous les sens, et je me sens à moitié à l'étroite dans cette capsule.

Par chance on arrive à destination, ma capsule se met à bouger dans tous les sens, les 4 capsules détruisent quelques arbres en arrivant sur la planète. C'est dans une grande forêt qu'on atterrit.

Je suis à peine sortie de la capsule, que je vomis le long d'un arbre. Pour une première fois dans une capsule, ça s'est plutôt mal passé.

-Eh bah... on a pas fini avec elle... dit Raditz.

J'essuie du revers de ma main ma bouche avant de regarder autour de moi... Une forêt à perte de vue. Quelques oiseaux volent au-dessus des arbres.

-On doit trouver les habitants de cette planète, comme elle n'est pas très grande, ça ne devrait pas être difficile. Dit Végéta.

-On se sépare, ce sera plus facile ! Enchaîne Nappa. On part chacun de notre côté !

Super ! Ma première mission et je la passe seule. Ils partent tous en me laissant là. Vous pouvez pas m'expliquer comment je dois m'y prendre, non, Leeck tu es assez grande pour ça. Vous faites chier les mecs.

Je marche seule dans cette forêt, dont j'ai l'impression que les arbres m'observent. De toute façon ils n'ont rien d'autre à foutre de leur vie, à part rester plantée là... cette nouvelle aire ne me réussit pas, je crois.

Si ça s'trouve, ils ont trouvé la partie habitée de cette planète pendant que moi je galère ici dans cette putain de forêt avec ses arbres qui me fichent la chair de poule. Ou c'est juste un test qu'ils me donnent pour voir si je peux m'en sortir sur cette planète.

Pendant que je me fais des films dans ma tête, je trébuche sur une racine d'arbre et me rétame par terre. En me relevant, un craquement de branche se fait entendre non loin de moi. Je ne saurais dire s'il vient des arbres ou du sol. Je regarde en l'air et je remarque qu'aucun oiseau ne vole, d'ailleurs cette forêt n'est pas très vivante. Il n'y a aucun bruit à part celui du vent. Cela me fait froid dans le dos.

On dirait que la forêt est vide, mais alors d'où vient ce bruit ?

Mon scouter s'affole, il me sort pleins de chiffres. Un autre bruit. Mon scouter indique 90 unités, une chose bizarre arrive vers moi, on dirait une femme, elle marche doucement, non elle flotte plutôt. Elle m'a vue, en la regardant de plus près, elle n'a pas de visage et elle est toute en noir, comme une ombre. Je commence à paniquer, je recule, elle est juste à quelques mètres de moi.

Je tombe en arrière, un cri sort de ma gorge. Je ne réfléchis pas, je me relève et je cours. Je sais pas où je vais mais je cours, je regarde en arrière, elle me suit.

Soudain, je suis bloquée, un mur de roches me barre le chemin, un peu plus loin, il y a un espèce de tunnel, cette femme me suit toujours et elle a accéléré, encore une fois je ne réfléchis pas et je rentre dans le tunnel. Il fait nuit noire. De temps en temps je regarde derrière moi, je ne vois rien. Une petit lumière apparait devant moi. Je cours plus vite vers celle-ci.

La sortie, c'est la sortie. Je m'arrête, j'ai quitté la forêt, on dirait un... village. Vide. Aucune vie, comme dans la forêt. Je marche à travers le village, presque toutes les maisonnettes ont leurs portes ouvertes. Une corde à linge avec des vêtements fraîchement pendus dessus se trouve entre deux bouts de bois, plantée à l'arrache dans la terre. C'est comme si ce village vivait et l'instant d'après plus rien, ils ont tous disparu.

Je regarde derrière moi pour voir si cette femme m'a suivie mais personne, elle aussi, elle a disparu. Je ne comprends rien. Freezer nous a envoyés sur cette planète pour détruire ses habitants mais quelqu'un nous a devancés on dirait.

Une explosion se fait de là où je viens, ça paraît loin, je vois de la fumée. Mon scouter s'agite à nouveau, sûrement encore cette femme ! Je regarde à ma droite, ce n'est pas la femme de tout à l'heure, là on dirait un homme mais lui aussi il n'a pas de visage et il est à quatre pattes, comme un animal. C'est quoi cette planète de fous ?

Il s'approche de moi, je cours aussi vite que je peux. Une forêt, encore ! Il fait plus sombre, et j'entends le monstre derrière moi qui court lui aussi. Je devrais l'affronter après tout il n'est pas très fort. Non, je peux pas, c'est trop laid.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, si ça s'trouve, c'est un habitant de cette planète et il cherche juste à la protéger. Soudain une personne identique, devant moi, il me fonce droit dessus. Non c'est pas vrai ! Je décide de prendre mon envole, je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt.

Je vole au-dessus de la forêt et je vois à quel point elle est immense. Je survole un autre village, lui aussi il est vide.

J'entends encore une autre explosion, toujours derrière moi. Je m'arrête et je regarde, encore de la fumée. Est-ce qu'un des garçons a vu la même chose que moi ?

Cette planète est bizarre, on dirait que toute forme de vie a été éradiquée mais que la planète en elle-même n'a pas bougé. Ou est-ce seulement mon imagination.

D'un coup je sens mon corps lourd, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me sens tombée. Une chute libre. Je percute un arbre en passant, je sens une branche se casser sous moi. Je percute le sol violemment, le trou noir...

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, je suis sur le ventre. J'ai mal partout, j'ai l'impression de m'être battue pendant des heures. Je me lève difficilement, je regarde autour de moi, une grotte ? Je suis dans une grotte. Il fait presque noir, seul quelques brides de lumière passent à travers une paroi rocheuse. Qui m'a amenée ici ? Je me souviens d'être tombée et après plus rien. Est-ce encore ces personnes bizarres ? Et pourquoi j'ai perdu connaissance ?

Ça fait trop de questions et hélas je n'ai pas les réponses. Tout d'abord je dois sortir d'ici. Je marche droit devant moi, un chemin étroit s'y trouve. C'est plutôt sombre. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance je manque d'air, pourtant c'était bien le seul chemin, la sortie doit être par là.

J'entends des bruits, ça vient de devant moi. Une respiration haletante et saccadée. Je marche plus vite, peut-être la sortie et quelqu'un vient de se battre juste devant. Mais je ne vois pas une seule lumière, juste du sombre.

Une ombre devant moi, elle est loin mais on dirait qu'elle forme une personne. Je m'arrête ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Mais je ne réfléchis pas plus.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Cris-je, pour me faire entendre.

Cette ombre reste inerte, elle me fait froid dans le dos, elle ne répond pas. Je cours pour me rapprocher le plus vite possible. Soudain il se retourne et se met à courir dans la même de direction que moi. Il essaye de s'enfuir.

-Attends... Je crie de nouveau.

Une lumière devant moi, la sortie !

Je suis dehors, enfin ! Je suis à l'entrée d'un village, je vois quelques personnes, différentes de ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Ils m'ont pas vue. Finalement c'est sûrement eux, les habitants de cette planète.

Quelqu'un m'a vue, un enfant. Il crie quelque chose, dans une langue inconnue. Ça affole les quelques personnes dans le village, ils me regardent tous maintenant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Me dit un homme en s'approchant de moi.

Je comprends ce qu'il me dit, il parle ma langue, cela veut dire qu'il doit savoir quand même d'où je viens.

Il a la peau bleue, tout comme le reste des personnes ici, à part ça on est plutôt similaire. Il porte une barbe avec un chapeau rond. Il doit être le chef du village, il est le seul à avoir cet accoutrement.

Il continue de me regarder, il attend sa réponse. Mais qu'importe je suis pas là pour faire la causette, je dois tuer toute vie ici. Mais j'ai peur quand même. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tue quelqu'un mais là c'est différent, je ne le fais pas pour sauver ma peau mais seulement pour que Freezer obtienne cette planète.

Je tends ma main vers eux, ils se demandent sûrement ce que je suis entrain de faire. Je leur lance un désolée avant de projeter une boule d'énergie sur eux et le village.

Je ne devrais pas me sentir coupable mais pourtant c'est le cas. Puis en même temps je ne peux m'empêcher d'être contente, c'est les premières personnes que je tue pour une mission. Dommage Raditz n'est pas là pour voir ça, lui qui me dit tout le temps que je suis incapable de tuer quelqu'un par plaisir. Bon c'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir.

J'ai détruit toutes les maisons et y a pas l'air d'avoir de survivants. Je reprends ma route à travers la forêt, je crois bien que cette planète est en partie faite d'arbres.

Je ne sais même pas où je suis, je ne sais même pas quel chemin prendre pour retourner aux capsules. Et où sont les autres ?

Mon scouter se met à me sortir pleins de chiffres de nouveau, ça sent pas bon. Un bruit dans un des arbres, je lève la tête, sur une branche, encore cette femme sans visage. C'est pas vrai...

J'essaye de courir le plus vite possible, mais elle me suit et elle va vite. Je pourrais très bien la combattre mais elle me fait vraiment peur même si mon scouter affiche que 95 unités. Et pourquoi me suit t-elle ?

Droit devant moi, au loin, je vois quelqu'un, je suis trop loin pour voir qui c'est...

Je me rapproche et je vois que cette personne se bat du moins il essaye... C'est Raditz et il lance des boules d'énergie droit devant lui.

-Raditz ! Hurlais-je en arrivant vers lui.

Je vois plus clair en arrivant près de lui, il se bat avec l'homme sans visage que j'ai vu quelques heures plus tôt.

Je regarde derrière moi et cette femme me suit toujours, Raditz l'a vue aussi.

-Pourquoi tu la combats pas au lieu de la fuir ? Me dit Raditz.

D'autres de ces machins bizarres arrivent vers nous, ils sont des dizaines. Raditz et moi on se met de dos à dos. Je vais devoir les combattre maintenant, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Plus on tue ces gens, plus ils reviennent, m'explique Raditz. Les habitants de cette planète sont bizarres.

-Quoi ? Non ce ne sont pas eux ! J'ai détruit un village, tout à l'heure et les habitants en question sont bleus.

-Tu veux dire que je tue depuis tout à l'heure ces personnes et ce sont pas eux les habitants ? Mais merde j'ai perdu mon temps !

Je sens la colère monter en lui, je préfère me détacher de lui. Il a fait exploser presque tous les arbres autour de nous dont les gens sans visage.

-Pourquoi, j'ai pas vu un seul habitant de cette planète jusque-là ? Dit-il en colère. Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est des villages vides.

-Moi aussi, c'est bizarre. Dis-je en m'assoyant sur un rocher.

Je sens quelque chose m'agripper le bras, je lève la tête... une femme sans visage est là debout... J'entends Raditz qui parle, il ne l'a pas vue, il est dos à moi.

-Il faut retrouver les autres et les prévenir... Dit-il toujours en me tournant le dos.

Je reste pétrifiée, elle a la peau gluante, elle m'agrippe le bras très fort, elle me lève. J'ai l'impression d'être absorbée par son cœur, je hurle avec un cri très aiguë. Je me débats dans tous les sens.

Raditz se retourne vers moi, je continue à hurler.

-Arrête de crier ! Me dit-il.

Mais je continue, elle s'agrippe à mon corps, elle m'absorbe, elle me mange presque... Je recule en hurlant... Je sens du vide, je tombe...

-Raditz, aides-moi... Dis-je en tombant dans le vide, j'arrive même pas à trouver la force de voler.

 _ **OooOooO**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu pleins de coups de pieds au visage, tellement j'ai mal. Je suis tombée d'au moins deux mètres. Cette chose dégueulasse a essayé de m'absorber, j'ai cru mourir durant deux secondes. Sa peau (dois-je appeler ça ainsi ?) était gluante et visqueuse, le contact sur ma peau m'a rendue folle. Maintenant j'ai envie que d'une chose, prendre une douche ! Me laver pour enlever la sensation de gluant sur ma peau.

Cette chose a disparu dans ma chute et Raditz aussi apparemment ! Je sais même pas où je suis... je me relève avec difficulté. Je suis encore dans la forêt. Comme c'est étonnant... J'entends un bruit, de l'eau, un ruisseau ? Une rivière ? Je m'approche de ce bruit d'eau... c'est une rivière, je vais pouvoir me laver.

J'enlève mes chaussures et mon plastron que je pose délicatement sur l'herbe. J'enlève aussi le reste de ma tenue de combat, je suis en sous-vêtement maintenant. Je rentre dans l'eau la tête la première. Je me sens mieux et l'impression d'être sale à cause de cette chose immonde a disparu.

J'ai l'impression d'être observée... Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ! Je suis pudique, je suis une fille, ça s'explique ! Pourtant je sais que les Saiyens ne sont pas censés l'être ! Décidément je suis vraiment pas comme les autres de ma race et ça ne me plaît pas trop !

Je sors de l'eau et je remets ma tenue, mon plastron et mes chaussures.

La nuit commence à tomber, ce n'est pas très rassurant, et surtout je me demande où est passé Raditz et pourquoi il ne m'a pas suivie. Et où sont passés Végéta et Nappa ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression d'être seule sur cette planète ? Comment s'appelle t-elle déjà ?... _Orya_. Bah vivement qu'on en finisse avec !

Cela fait quelques temps que je marche et la nuit est tombée maintenant, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être observée.

-J'en ai marre de marcher ! Hurlais-je.

Je suis fatiguée, cette journée m'a épuisée et le pire c'est que je me suis même pas battue.

-Papa, tu peux avoir honte de moi ! Dis-je à haute-voix.

Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit en face de moi, maintenant ! Je voudrais être sur la planète Végéta, qu'elle n'ait jamais explosé. Mais c'est une toute autre réalité en face de moi. Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré en pensant à ma famille.

Je me mets accroupie, la tête dans mes bras. Je déverse toute ma tristesse. Je ne devrais pas pleurer comme ça, c'est pas juste, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir le cœur aussi froid que Raditz, qui lui n'a l'air pas du tout affecté par tout ça. Je l'envie beaucoup.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois pleurer ! Dit une voix.

Je lève la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes, pour voir qui c'est...

-Végéta, dis-je d'une voix cassée.

Il se tient devant moi, j'ai presque honte de pleurer devant lui.

-Tu vas rester comme ça ? Dit-il en désignant ma position.

Je me relève instantanément... Au même moment mon scouter s'affole celui de Végéta aussi. Cela m'étonne plus, encore ces choses bizarres, ils sont quatre et apparemment Végéta les connaît aussi. Soudain ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Raditz me revient en tête, je recule apeurée sous l'œil attentif de Végéta.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Me demande t-il.

Je ne réponds pas, je ne quitte pas des yeux les choses gluantes s'approchant de nous. Je trébuche sur quelque chose et je tombe sur les fesses.

-Tu as peur d'eux ? Me demande-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il s'approche de moi.

-Je... il... je...

Je n'arrive pas à formuler une phrase correcte, je suis pathétique !

-Leeck, comparés à nous, ils ne sont pas très puissants, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu te lèves ! Me dit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

-Je... je peux pas. Dis-je.

Mon cœur bat fort, ils me font peur, si jamais ça recommence, si un des quatre veut encore faire de moi sa nourriture ?

-Bien sûr que si, tu peux, tu es une Saiyenne oui ou non ? ... Tu te lèves, c'est un ordre !

Il me regarde, je ne vois pas de colère dans ses yeux, juste de la compassion. Il me tend sa main pour que je puisse me relever.

Je me relève aidée par Végéta, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois les combattre mais je ne serai pas toute seule, c'est déjà ça !

-Tu t'occupes des deux sur la droite moi je prends les deux autres...

Je hoche la tête et je fonce vers eux. Je tends ma main et je leur lance une boule d'énergie, j'ai réussi à toucher un d'entre eux qui explose, en laissant des fines particules dans l'herbe, mais l'autre n'a rien.

Je vois Végéta qui les a déjà exterminés et sans rien dire, il tire sur celui qui reste...

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que tu es trop longue !

-Fallait les tuer tout seul alors, tu avais pas besoin de moi... Dis-je irritée.

-Je dirais plutôt que grâce à moi tu as dépassé ta peur...

Il n'a pas tort, il m'a donnée l'ordre de les combattre et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! ... Je lui tire la langue et lui tourne le dos. Je l'entends dire, : _Quelle gamine !_

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il est tard, je suis fatigué alors trouvons un endroit et faisons du feu. On trouvera les autres demain ! Dit Végéta.

 _Oo_

Je suis réveillée par le souffle du vent, je suis dans l'herbe et j'ai un peu froid, je ne suis pas habituée à dormir à même le sol. Je regarde autour de moi, Végéta n'est plus là. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas laissée toute seule.

-Ah tu es réveillée !

Finalement non. Il se tient debout devant moi avec un gros poisson entre ses mains.

-Il vient d'où ? Dis-je surprise.

-De la rivière, dit-il en indiquant une direction.

C'est plutôt bizarre qu'une planète qui n'ait pas d'oiseaux, ni d'animaux sauvages, ait des poissons !

-Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il n'y a aucune vie sur cette planète mis à part quelques personnes et des espèces de métamorphes.

-J'ai remarqué, mais j'ai aussi remarqué que la rivière grouille de poissons, ils se voient à l'extérieur de l'eau.

Encore plus bizarre, j'ai été dans la rivière hier et pourtant j'ai rien vu du tout.

-Je comprends pas...

-Tu comprends pas quoi ? Dit Végéta.

-Hein... non rien ! ... Je vais faire du feu, pour cuire le poisson, Dis-je en changeant de sujet.

Après avoir réussi à trouver des branches d'arbres et avoir fait un feu, nous mangeons dans le silence. Cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas mangé, je sens mes forces revenir.

-C'est toi qui a éteint le feu hier ? Me demande t-il en mangeant.

-Le feu ? Non, je me suis endormie, j'ai cru que...

En y repensant avant de m'endormir j'ai vu quelqu'un qui s'approchait de nous, Végéta dormait déjà et moi j'en étais sur le point. Comme j'étais allongée je n'ai vu que des pieds, sur le moment j'ai cru que c'était Raditz ou Nappa qui nous avait trouvés, mais sinon, ils seraient là en ce moment avec nous. Je me suis endormie quand cette personne était auprès de nous. Je ne sais pas qui c'était !

-Tu as cru quoi ? Dit Végéta en attendant la suite.

-Laisses tomber, j'ai dû rêver ! Dis-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Après avoir mangé, nous décidons d'aller retrouver Raditz et Nappa. Ils doivent pas être bien loin. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave à Raditz. Nous parcourrons la forêt sans voler, pour l'instant tout est calme, trop calme.

-Dis tu voudras bien m'aider à m'entraîner quand nous rentrerons au vaisseau ? Dis-je à Végéta.

Je suis consciente que je vais devoir progresser pour arriver à battre des adversaires plus forts à l'avenir.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton frère ? Me dit-il méchamment.

-Parce qu'il voudra pas et que de toute façon, il n'est pas aussi fort que toi !

Si je ne le connaissais pas je pourrais jurer qu'il sourit.

-C'est d'accord mais je ne serai pas tendre avec toi.

-Ah parce que tu l'as déjà été ?

A cette réflexion il me regarde méchamment, ce qui me fait rigoler. J'aime bien le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Après prêt d'une heure de marche, on arrive à la fin de la forêt, je n'ai encore jamais vu l'extérieur. Juste devant une grande bâtisse blanche avec un clocher, ça fait au moins 3 mètres de haut. Derrière cette grande bâtisse une petite ville, rien de moderne, des maisons en briques, quelques épiceries aussi. Mais tout semble désert. Comme le reste de la planète.

-Tu crois que Nappa et Raditz sont passés par là ? Dis-je en regardant cette ville déserte.

-J'en sais rien !

On décide de marcher dans la ville, on parcourt la petite rue. Complètement déserte, même les étalages de marchandise sont vides. On dirait que cette ville s'est arrêtée de vivre depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Mais c'est pas normal, on est censé éliminer la population de cette planète mais tout nous dit qu'il n'y a aucune vie ici mis à part les choses bizarres et les quelques personnes que j'ai tuées. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on nous fait une farce.

Je regarde partout autour de moi, c'est un mauvais rêve !

Soudain quelque chose capte mon attention dans le ciel, je vois quelqu'un ou quelque chose, c'est loin et ça flotte dans les airs.

-Végéta, regardes... Lui dis-je en montrant du doigt.

Il lève la tête mais... plus rien, ça a disparu.

-Quoi ? Dit-il.

-J'ai vu quelque chose là-haut !

-Sûrement un oiseau...

Ça ne peut pas être ça, il n'y a aucune vie animale ici. Je ne le contredis pas et on continue de marcher.

Il fait chaud ici, l'astre solaire de cette planète, chauffe fort, du coup j'ai soif. Mais il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir d'eau par ici.

On a finalement fait demi tour et on est retourné près de la grande bâtisse blanche. De là on peut apercevoir Nappa et Raditz, qui viennent juste de quitter la forêt.

-Enfin, la fin de cette forêt ! Fait Nappa. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? Nous dit-il.

-Non, juste 20 minutes, pas plus ! Dis-je.

-Et en 20 minutes vous avez réussi à vous deux, à exterminer la ville entière ?

-C'est pas nous ça ! Dit Végéta. On pensait que c'était vous, nous.

C'est ni nous, ni eux, alors c'est qui ? Je commence à douter de la sincérité de Freezer, il nous a sans doute menti !

J'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder sur mes réflexions, les choses gluantes sortent de la forêt par centaines...

-Mais c'est pas vrai, ça sort d'où ces trucs ?

-Hey, regardez là-haut... Dit Raditz.

J'écarquille les yeux, j'avais pas rêvé, c'était bien une personne tout à l'heure, mais j'aurais jamais pensé que ça pouvait être...

-Zarbon... Nous fîmes tous en même temps.

 **OoOoOoOo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ce chapitre est plutôt court, j'ai pas pu faire plus long.**

 **Au milieu du chapitre, ça devient en point de vue externe, sinon sa n'aurait pas était compréhensible de ne pas mettre la deuxième partie.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Je me demande pourquoi Zarbon est au-dessus de nous, il nous espionne ou quoi ? Il a un sourire cynique et nous regarde, comme s'il attend quelque chose... Après réflexion, c'est moi qu'il regarde...

-Leeck, arrêtes de le regarder, on a un autre problème plus urgent maintenant ! Me dit Raditz.

Je regarde droit devant moi, les choses gluantes ne sont pas loin, elles sont même très proches... Pas le choix, faut les combattre.

On fonce tous les quatre vers eux. Je lance des boules d'énergie dans tous les sens, certains essaient de m'attraper, pour sûrement faire comme hier, mais j'esquive leur masse gluante. Avec l'aide d'une grande branche d'arbre, que j'ai trouvée, je leur transperce le corps, ils s'éparpillent en fines particules presque instantanément. C'est plutôt facile, finalement !

Ce ne sont pas de vraies personnes, ils ne sont pas assez résistants pour ça... Et surtout, ils n'ont pas de visage, donc pas de nez, pas d'œil. Comment peuvent-ils savoir où nous sommes dans ces cas-là ? Ils n'ont rien de _réel_ !

On est tous parti dans des directions différentes, moi aussi je suis partie dans la forêt, Nappa a fait de même mais Raditz est resté sur place, quant à Végéta, il est parti vers la ville... Dans cette direction je vois pleins d'explosions, Végéta n'a jamais été patient.

J'essaye d'en éliminer le plus possible, mais quand on est tout seul et qu'ils sont en nombre, ce n'est pas facile.

Je vois de loin la grande bâtisse prendre feu, et quelques arbres aussi. Nappa, Végéta et Raditz sont forts, mais moi, je n'ai pas assez d'entraînement pour faire comme eux.

Les quelques masses gluantes arrêtent de m'attaquer, ils se regroupent tous, jusqu'à former une seule et unique masse...

-C'est pas vrai... Dis-je apeurée.

Elle s'approche doucement de moi, elle fait presque deux fois ma taille. Je recule, je trébuche et je tombe sur les fesses.

Je recule le plus possible sur les fesses, en ne quittant pas des yeux la masse. Elle tend son bras vers moi, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle va faire, j'essaie de me relever mais je suis trop lente par rapport à elle. Elle m'attrape, un petit son aigu sort de ma bouche. Elle place sa deuxième sur ma poitrine, vers mon cœur ?

Ma respiration est coupée, qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire ?

Un cri sort de ma gorge, une douleur au niveau de mon cœur, au même endroit que sa main. Elle a transpercé mon plastron et elle me transperce la peau maintenant.

Comment peut-elle que même fissurer mon plastron ? ... Je hurle, je sens mon sang couler le long de mon buste et de mes jambes. Elle enfonce sa main, je ne peux plus respirer. Sa main est presque arrivée à mon cœur, comment peut-elle avoir autant de force ? ... Mes pieds quittent le sol, elle me soulève.

Durant un quart de secondes, j'ai l'impression de voir un visage sur cette grosse masse, elle me sourit cyniquement comme...

Elle me lance à travers les arbres avec une grande force, j'en percute quelques uns, je sens mes os craquer. Une douleur immense s'installe dans mon corps.

Soudain ce ne sont plus les arbres que je percute mais autre chose... La bâtisse... J'atterris violemment sur un sol dur, du béton ? Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je suis sur le dos, les yeux à moitié ouverts, je vois des flammes et le toit est à moitié arraché.

Je ne suis pas toute seule, quelqu'un se tient debout au-dessus de moi, je ne parviens pas à voir qui c'est, je sombre dans l'inconscient...

 _\- OoO -_

Raditz se bat avec difficulté, une des masses gluantes lui a agrippé le bras, lui donnant la sensation qu'il a été broyé. Il a été propulsé quelques mètres plus loin. Il se relève non sans mal incapable d'utiliser son bras gauche. Il tente une attaque, par chance ça a explosé toutes les masses devant lui. Il est essoufflé et bien heureux de s'être débarrassé d'eux.

Nappa quant à lui, est dans la forêt, il a beaucoup moins de mal à se battre et élimine facilement un par un toutes les masses. Mais certaines d'entre elles ont réussi à le toucher. C'est avec la main sur ses côtes, qu'il rejoint l'extérieur de la forêt sans se précipiter.

Quant à Végéta, il a réussi à tous les vaincre, il reprend son souffle et regarde la ville, qu'il a presque dévastée, certains bâtiments sont détruits et la grande bâtisse blanche est en flammes. Quelques goutes de sang dégoulinent le long de sa tempe mélangées à la sueur. Il ne pensait pas que ces masses seraient aussi fortes. Mais il ne compte rien laisser paraître aux autres.

Ils se sont tous les trois retrouvés au point de départ à côté de la grande bâtisse blanche.

-Où est Leeck ? S'empresse de demander Raditz.

Il regarde autour de lui, pense sûrement qu'elle est blessée et a du mal à revenir.

-Elle en a peut-être pas encore fini... dit Nappa.

-Si j'étais vous, je partirais maintenant de cette planète... Dit une voix dans leurs scouters.

Végéta a reconnu cette voix, Zarbon !

-Cette planète va exploser dans quelques instants ! Continue-t-il avec un rire à faire exploser les tympans. Vous inquiétez pas, Freezer vous expliquera tout quand vous serez revenus au vaisseau !

La communication est coupée !

-Il faut retourner aux capsules. Dit Nappa.

-Non, pas sans Leeck ! Dit Raditz.

-Il est trop tard, pour la chercher, si ça s'trouve elle est déjà morte !

-Alors je reste, je partirais pas sans elle... De toute façon, je n'ai plus de force et mon bras me fait un mal de chien !

Végéta active son scouter pour repérer l'énergie de Leeck. Il regarde de tous les côtés, jusqu'à tomber sur la bâtisse blanche, elle est vivante, c'est déjà ça !

-Allez aux capsules, je vais la chercher, dit-il.

Il court vers la bâtisse en flammes, et essaie de se frayer un chemin entre tous les débris que lui même a causé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il essaie encore de repérer son énergie, sans succès. Il arrache son scouter avec colère et l'écrase avec son pied. Il a une irrésistible envie de crier mais il se retient conscient que ça ne changera rien.

Le toit menace de s'effondrer à cause des flammes, ça craque et des fissures commencent à apparaître sur les murs, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tout s'écroule.

Finalement il finit par voir Leeck, allongée non loin de lui, inconsciente. Il s'approche d'elle, elle respire encore, c'est une chance. Par contre elle est mal en point, il y a du sang partout sur elle. Son armure est transpercée et elle a des ecchymoses un peu partout sur les bras.

Il la place sur son dos au même moment une partie du toit s'effondre, il a juste le temps de s'envoler pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

Il survole la forêt avec Leeck sur son dos, à la recherche des capsules. Nappa et Raditz ont dû déjà partir.

Arrivés à leurs capsules, il dépose Leeck dans la sienne, avant de la programmer pour une destination. La planète commence à trembler et le sol à se fissurer, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Il regarde Leeck avant de refermer sa capsule.

-On peut dire que tu fais vraiment chier toi ! Dit-il sur un ton neutre.

Il referme finalement la capsule et la regarde s'envoler... Le sol se fissure sous ses pieds, il ne met pas beaucoup de temps pour aller à sa capsule et s'envoler à son tour dans l'espace.

 **OooOooO**


	7. Chapter 6

**Désolée du retard.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Je me sens flottée, une sensation de bien-être parcourt mon corps. D'un coup plus rien, j'ouvre les yeux doucement. Du liquide s'évapore sous mes pieds. Je suis dans une sorte de cabine en verre, je porte une sorte de masque aussi, sûrement pour que je puisse respirer. Devant moi, des hommes, l'un tape sur un clavier, une boîte de commande sans doute.

J'enlève le masque, je mets du temps à réaliser que je suis nue... Je sors de la cabine un peu pétrifiée.

-Enfin réveillée ! Me dit un des hommes. Tu trouveras de quoi t'habiller dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il me tend un tissu assez léger, que j'enroule autour de moi.

Dans l'autre pièce, je trouve une tenue identique à celle que je portais avant d'arriver ici. Je m'habille et je place mon scouter sur ma tête.

Je scrute la pièce, je me demande où je suis, pas sur le vaisseau de Freezer, en tout cas. La porte s'ouvre laissant place à Raditz.

-Tu es enfin sur pieds, me dit-il. Cela fait quand même 2 jours que tu es là dedans.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je.

Je n'en ai absolument aucun souvenir, juste le moment où la grosse masse gluante m'a attaquée mais après plus rien, trou noir total.

-Tu t'es sans doute évanouie, c'est grâce à Végéta que tu es en vie.

-Végéta ? Dis-je incrédule.

J'ai du mal à voir Végéta sauver quelqu'un, surtout moi, il m'apprécie pas vraiment.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Freezer nous a dit qu'à ton réveil, il fallait qu'il s'explique sur ce qu'il s'est passé sur la planète Orya.

 _Hein ?_ J'ai réellement la tête embrouillée. Il s'est passé quoi sur Orya ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander qu'il m'entraîne à travers cette grande base, qui d'après moi est sur une des planètes de Freezer. C'est sûrement la planète qu'utilise les garçons avant de revenir sur le vaisseau après la conquête d'une planète.

On marche dans un couloir qui mène à une grande porte en métal. Il y a trois gardes devant cette porte. Sûrement là où s'est installé Freezer sur cette planète. Les gardes nous font entrer en nous disant qu'on est attendu.

En entrant dans la pièce, rien d'extraordinaire, deux sofas trônent au milieu de la pièce où sont assis Zarbon et Dodoria. Freezer est en retrait devant une fenêtre. Il admire sûrement la vue. À ma droite se trouvent Végéta et Nappa raides comme des piqués, les mains dans le dos. Raditz m'incite à faire la même chose en allant s'installer à côté d'eux.

-Bien, vous êtes tous là ! Résonne la voix de Freezer dans la pièce.

Zarbon, qui jusque là discutait avec Doria, tourne sa tête vers moi avec un regard insistant. Je fais semblant de ne pas le voir. Il me fait assez peur.

-J'espère que ma surprise sur Orya vous a plus ? Ricane Freezer.

Végéta serre les dents, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il s'est passé apparemment. Mais il s'est passé quoi au juste ? Les choses gluantes c'était lui ? Il doit y avoir autre chose aussi.

-Si j'ai décidé que Leeck viendrait avec vous, c'est tout simplement pour la tester...

Me tester ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Il fallait que je sache si elle était capable de se battre pour conquérir des planètes et ce n'est pas le cas, puisque, certes, elle est revenue vivante mais elle a été sauvée par Végéta, quel héroïsme soit dit en passant. Dit-il en applaudissant.

Je regarde Végéta dépitée, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a envie de lui sauter dessus mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'il se moque de lui, pour autre chose...

-Zarbon, expliques-leur la suite ! Ordonne Freezer.

Je ne vois pas trop où veut en venir Freezer, ni pourquoi il m'a presque envoyée me faire tuer. Zarbon se lève du sofa et comme tout à l'heure son regard insiste sur moi.

-Comme vous vous en doutez, Orya n'était pas une vraie planète, commence Zarbon. En fait, on a tué tous les habitants, ou presque, avant votre arrivée.

Je ne suis pas surprise, j'avais des doutes à un moment. Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que c'était pour moi.

Zarbon s'approche de moi doucement, mon pouls s'accélère, il me fait peur, qu'a-t-il l'attention de faire ? Il est maintenant à ma hauteur. Il est bien plus grand que moi, je n'ose pas lever la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tout ça pour toi, en plus, dit-il en chuchotant. Et tu as échoué lamentablement, sourit-il malicieusement.

Je vois Raditz le regarder avec haine, il n'y prête pas attention et continue de me regarder. Il place ses doigts en dessous de mon menton pour relever ma tête. Je lui fais face maintenant.

-Tu ne mérites pas d'être ici en ce moment. On aurait dû te tuer à ton arrivée sur le vaisseau ! Rit-il.

J'écarquille les yeux. Je vois Raditz serrer les poings et j'entends Nappa dire tout bas : _Je savais qu'on aurait dû la laisser sur Orya._

Je vais mourir !

J'entends Végéta dire à Raditz de se calmer. Ils ont l'air de bien connaître Zarbon et ses réactions, plus que moi en tout cas. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il va me faire.

-Calmes-toi Zarbon, je ne veux pas la tuer. Dit Freezer.

Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour, j'aurais eu envie de sauter dans ses bras. Il vient de me sauver la vie, en quelque sorte. Zarbon fait une moue de dégout, apparemment, ça lui aurait fait plaisir de me tuer, pourtant, je ne lui ai rien fait !

-Je lui laisses une dernière chance.

Il s'approche de moi et Zarbon recule.

-Mais tu vas devoir attendre avant que je t'envoie sur une planète avec eux. Dit-il en pointant du doigt les garçons.

Retour à la case départ !

-Vous pouvez partir et j'espère que la prochaine fois, vous serez plus efficaces ! Dit-il sur un ton acerbe.

 _Oo_

Quelques minutes après on est allé sur le vaisseau, qui était déjà sur la planète dont j'ignore le nom et pour être franche, je m'en fiche un peu, c'est une des planètes de Freezer et ça me suffit.

Je suis en colère contre moi-même, je n'ai pas été super sur Orya, j'étais même nulle. Si Végéta n'avait pas été là, je serai déjà morte, faut que je pense à lui dire merci, même s'il doit pas mal s'en foutre. ... D'ailleurs pourquoi c'est lui qui m'a sauvée ? Je veux dire et Raditz alors, il était où ? Non, c'est impossible qu'il ait voulu me laisser là-bas, c'est quand même mon frère !

-Alors, te revoilà en cuisine ? Me dit une voix qui me sort de ma rêverie.

Et oui, me revoilà en cuisine, je vais finir par croire que je vais finir mes jours ici.

-Comme tu peux voir, Yu, dis-je d'un sourire hypocrite.

J'ai appris à apprécier la compagnie de Yu, après tout il n'est pas si méchant, mais reste sous les ordres de Freezer, je sais que si je fais quelque chose de mal, il ira le rapporter auprès de lui. J'essaye de me faire la plus petite possible en sa présence.

A la fin de la journée, mes yeux se ferment tout seul alors que je suis en train de faire la vaisselle. Yu est déjà parti, je suis seule dans la cuisine. En fait il doit être bien tard, il fait déjà nuit sur la planète sur laquelle nous sommes. Le vaisseau est calme, beaucoup de personnes doivent déjà dormir, et moi je suis obligée de terminer cette vaisselles dont j'en utilise même pas le quart.

Il m'aura fallu une heure pour finir la vaisselle restante, après ça, je me dirige vers les douches. À cette heure-là de la nuit bien avancée, il ne doit y avoir personne là-bas.

J'arrive devant la porte des douches avec mon pyjama et mon air fatigué, au même moment la porte s'ouvre laissant s'échapper de la buée et de la chaleur. Quelqu'un vient de sortir, ce qui laisse croire qu'il a pris une douche.

Cette personne se tient devant moi, mes yeux rivés au sol, je ne peux voir que ses pieds. Je lève ma tête, c'est Végéta qui se tient devant moi, avec pour seul habit une serviette autour de sa taille. Il me regarde surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à me voir là, je pense.

Je rougis face à lui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un si peu vêtu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me dit-il.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je bégaye, je mets ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Végéta me regarde incrédule.

-Je vais juste prendre une douche, réussis-je finalement à articuler.

J'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi il prend une douche aussi tard, mais je me retiens en pensant qu'il a dû s'entrainer tard dans la salle d'entraînement.

Il part finalement me laissant seule. Je reste sans bouger durant quelques secondes. Je rougis de plus bel en repensant que Végéta n'est sorti qu'avec une serviette sur lui.

Je me retourne vers lui en repensant à ce que je lui ai dit sur Orya.

-Tu veux toujours m'entraîner ? Dis-je à voix haute pour qu'il m'entende.

-Ouais, dit-il blasé sur le même ton.

Je rentre dans les douches avec le sourire et un peu plus réveillée.

 _Oo_

Je suis prête à attaquer une nouvelle journée. En regardant par la fenêtre de ma chambre, je remarque qu'on a quitté la planète de Freezer et qu'on est maintenant dans l'espace.

Je rentre dans la cuisine, Yu n'est pas là, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le voir. Je prépare mon petit déjeuner en vitesse pour ne pas le croiser. Il va me demander de soit faire la vaisselle, soit faire la cuisine et ce n'est pas dans mes projets d'aujourd'hui.

En sortant de la cuisine, j'aperçois Yu à l'autre bout du couloir en train de parler à Yurg et un autre soldat. Je me dépêche pour ne pas qu'il me voit. Une fois sortie de son champ de vision, je pousse un petit cri de joie.

J'arrive dans la salle d'entraînement, je vois Végéta qui est déjà là. Nappa est adossé au mur à côté de la vitre et tourne sa tête vers moi quand je rentre. Il me fixe avec dédain. Je le fixe moi aussi, s'il croit que je vais baisser le regard la première il se trompe. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi il me regarde comme ça. Il est méprisant avec moi depuis qu'on est rentrés d'Orya.

C'est lui qui finit par me quitter des yeux. Je fais un sourire victorieux et je place mon attention sur Végéta. Il se déplace vite, je n'arrive pas à le suivre. Je suis surprise par son endurance. Je suis hypnotisée par ce que je vois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par sortir. Il me regarde, il regarde Nappa et il me re-regarde.

-Vous foutez quoi ici ? Demande t-il visiblement en colère.

Il n'aime pas être dérangé apparemment. Et moi j'aime pas qu'on m'agresse sans raison.

-On a le droit d'être ici, c'est pas marqué Végéta sur la porte. Dis-je en haussant malgré moi le ton.

Ils me regardent tous les deux presque choqués. Je vois Végéta devenir rouge, il va me gueuler dessus...

-Pour qui tu te prends à me parler comme ça, tu sais qui je suis ? JE SUIS LE PRINCE DES SAIYENS !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, j'ai horreur qu'on me gueule dessus, prince ou pas prince.

-J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois le prince des Saiyens, tu me gueules pas dessus, ok ? Dit-je en lui criant dessus.

-Tu me dois un minimum de respect, je suis supérieur à toi ! lance-t-il.

Si j'étais plus forte que lui, je lui en aurai bien foutu une... mais je me retiens. On est tous les deux en train de se chamailler. Nappa participe à cette scène malgré lui. Il est plutôt surpris que je hausse le ton avec Végéta, personne n'avait osé, même pas Nappa lui-même.

Après dix minutes d'engueulade Nappa nous a dit de nous calmer, ce qu'on a fait. J'ai failli oublier pourquoi je suis venue ici et malgré tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'ose demander à Végéta :

-Je suis venue ici pour m'entraîner, tu veux toujours ou je ne suis pas assez bien pour son altesse ? Dis-je encore furieuse.

Je vois la veine sur sa tempe gonfler, il doit réfléchir à comment me tuer !

-Une minute, dit Nappa, j'étais là avant, alors tu attendras !

Il fait une scène de jalousie là ? Pathétique !

-J'en ai marre de passer après tout le monde, soit disant parce que je suis de classe inférieure. Il est hors de question que je retourne en cuisine à servir vos fesses royales, alors toi tu attendras. Dis-je piquée sur le vif.

Nappa a la bouche grande ouverte par mon discours, ils ont cru quoi, que j'allais tout encaisser sans rien dire ?

Finalement il ne dit plus rien et part de la pièce.

-Bon, on le commence cet entraînement ? Dit Végéta, bien plus détendu que tout à l'heure.

Ses changement d'humeur me sidèrent.

 **OoooOoooO**


	8. Chapter 7

**Note : L'événement en italique indique que c'est du passé. On sais jamais, si vous ne comprenez pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Cela fait combien de temps que j'ai commencé mon entraînement avec Végéta ? Deux ans, trois ans ? J'en sais rien. Mais ça fait assez longtemps pour m'avoir changée.

Aussi bien mentalement —je suis plus agressive— que physiquement, je suis plus forte. Grâce à Végéta j'ai dépassé certaines de mes peurs et j'ai corrigé mes faiblesses. Au fur et à mesure, je suis arrivée à rivaliser avec lui. Je suis arrivée à lui donner des bleus, des cicatrices même des fois. Ces moments là, j'étais fière de pouvoir être à sa hauteur, même si ça ne durait pas longtemps, il trouvait toujours ma faille pour me mettre à terre.

Notre relation aussi a changé. On se dispute toujours, certes, mais je lui tiens tête, ça ne lui plaît pas, il le montre bien, mais jamais je ne baisserai les yeux devant lui. Je veux lui prouver que même s'il est au rang de prince, je ne suis pas inférieure à lui en tant que personne.

Quelques fois après notre entraînement, je le vois sourire, un vrai sourire. Je me demande s'il s'en rend compte. Il ne dure pas longtemps, juste quelques secondes, assez de temps pour que je le remarque. Avec moi, il est devenu quand même plus doux. J'arrive à avoir de vraies conversations avec lui des fois. Mais quand on est avec les autres, il redevient un vrai con avec moi. Pour sûrement prouver aux autres qu'aucune personne ne peut lui tenir tête, pour se le prouver à lui-même ?

Il m'appelle souvent « femme », sûrement pour dire qu'il est supérieur à moi, pas en tant que prince, plus en tant qu'homme. Les hommes Saiyens sont vraiment machistes. On est un peuple de guerriers, du moins on était, dans lequel très peu de femmes avaient la chance de se battre au côté des hommes, seule une poignée avait cette chance. Ma mère était une de ces femmes, avant de rencontrer mon père. Elle a arrêté à la naissance de Raditz.

J'ai une chance de prouver que je peux être une de ces femmes moi aussi. La dernière aujourd'hui. Et je suis plutôt heureuse d'être entraînée par le prince lui-même. Je ferais tous pour atteindre un de mes buts, devenir la plus forte Saiyenne qui n'ait jamais existé.

Pour prouver que même une femme peut devenir forte et... pour que mon père soit fier de moi, lui qui n'a jamais fait attention à moi.

Qu'importe, de toute façon, il n'est plus là.

Un coup de poing vient toucher mon visage, mon corps est propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me relève difficilement en gémissant, je retombe aussitôt. Je frotte ma joue endolorie. Je crache un peu de sang.

-Tu n'es pas assez concentrée aujourd'hui, on arrête là, dit Végéta en me tendent la main, pour que je puisse me relever.

Je me relève, il part vers la sortie, je le suis.

En sortant de la salle, Raditz est là avec Nappa, ils ont dû assister à notre entraînement du jour. J'ai le regard dur vers Nappa, il me déteste je le sais, et le pire c'est que j'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Mais je lui fais comprendre que c'est aussi mon cas.

-Ma sœur est devenue un homme, tacle Raditz.

Je le fusille du regard en ajoutant :

-C'est plutôt toi qui es devenu une femmelette.

Lui, il disait ça pour se marrer, et il doit regretter ses paroles. Il voit bien que moi, je rigole pas du tout. Ça ne l'empêche pas de riposter.

-Outch, Végéta tu as fait quoi de ma sœur ? Elle n'est plus si mignonne qu'avant, déjà qu'elle ne l'était pas tant que ça !

Il m'a complétement changée, c'est vrai. Mais il ne m'a pas seulement aidée pour l'entraînement physique, il m'a aidée à changer mon comportement aussi, qu'il trouvait pas assez hargneux à son goût envers nos ennemis, d'après ce qu'il a vu sur Orya.

 _ooOoo_

 _Je suis assise en tailleur au milieu de la salle d'entraînement, Végéta tourne autour de moi, les bras dans le dos. J'ai les yeux fermés et j'inspire et expire. D'après Végéta ça pourrait m'aider à faire appel à toute ma concentration et me faire émerger toute ma colère intérieure._

 _-Je veux voir la vraie toi, celle qui n'a peur de personne et celle qui est capable de tuer n'importe qui sans réfléchir. Qu'il m'a dit._

 _Comment peut-il savoir que cette personne, c'est la vraie moi ? Même moi je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait raison. J'ai tendance à réfléchir beaucoup trop, ça m'a peut-être portée préjudice auparavant. J'ai plus envie de l'écouter lui, plutôt que moi. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai confiance en lui et sa méthode. De toute façon, ça ne pourra que m'être bénéfique, d'être plus « sauvage » et moins matérialiste._

 _ooOoo_

Finalement, il m'a changée de ce côté-là, sans faire grand chose. Il a juste déteint sur moi, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui ces trois dernières années, mon comportement a changer de lui-même sans même le vouloir, il a l'air plutôt heureux de son exploit.

C'est sans doute pour ça qu'on s'entend mieux, enfin quand on est que tous les deux. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je lui ressemblerai question caractère je l'aurais pas cru, moi qui n'arrivais pas a le supporter. Mais je suis comme lui, ou presque maintenant. Je suis souvent haineuse avec Raditz, qui a bien envie de m'en coller une quand je lui parle sans tact. En fait il est moi il y a quelques temps avec Végéta.

Je me rends compte que je suis devenue le chien-chien de Végéta, il pourrait me demander n'importe quoi, je le ferai. Il pourrait me demander d'essayer de tuer Freezer, je le ferai, c'est complétement con, je sais, mais quelque chose en moi me pousserait à faire ce qu'il me dit.

Depuis le jour où... ce fameux jour que j'essaye d'oublier, ce n'était qu'un moment d'inattention, aujourd'hui je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête.

Je venais de finir mon service dans la cuisine du vaisseau. Normalement après ça, je vais m'entraîner avec Végéta. Ce jour-là, je me sentais trop fatiguée pour y aller, alors je suis restée dans ma chambre.

Il n'a sûrement pas dû apprécier que je lui « pose un lapin » façon de parler, on a aucun rendez-vous, ça lui est déjà arrivé de ne pas venir et j'en ai pas fait un caca nerveux, bref, il est venu dans ma chambre ce jour-là. Il m'a demandée de sa voix la plus froide, pourquoi je ne suis pas venue. Je lui ai dit la vérité. Il m'a gueulée dessus, évidemment.

On a commencé à se disputer, pour changer. Il gueulait, je gueulais plus fort encore, c'est devenu n'importe quoi, puis, j'en ai eu marre, et j'ai fait la chose la plus conne qu'on puisse faire dans ces moments là. Je l'ai embrassé. Pour l'avoir fait taire, ça l'a fait taire ! Et moi je suis restée bête après. Mais le pire c'est que je me suis pas arrêtée là, il a répondu à ce baiser et je l'ai prolongé.

J'ai mis mes mains autour de son cou, il a mis ses mains sur ma taille. Nos langues se sont touchées pour ne plus se quitter. Ça a duré quelques secondes. Puis on s'est regardé, interdits. Je l'ai giflé dans un geste inattendu.

C'est tout ce qui s'est passé et on en a pas reparlé, pour dire quoi, de toute façon ?

Enfin tout ça pour dire que maintenant, je suis presque devenue à sa merci, et je fais tout ce qu'il me demande sans broncher, il trouve ça très bizarre d'ailleurs.

Yu m'a demandée de faire la vaisselle ce soir, je suis obligée de passer par ma chambre, pour me changer. Ma tenue est trouée par l'entrainement. Ma joue a gonflé, ça me pique un peu. Mes doigts effleurent la blessure, une grimace de douleur trouble mon visage. Végéta n'est vraiment pas allé doucement. C'est une vraie brute !

Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, Yu est déjà parti, les lumières sont éteintes. Je souffle, j'en ai marre d'être la bonniche du vaisseau, ils faisaient comment avant moi ? Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles à ce point mal traitées ? Je sais que me poser ces questions ne changeront rien. Mais j'espère au moins être mieux respectée au sein de ce vaisseau un jour, je ne perds pas espoir.

En sortant de la cuisine, après avoir fait la vaisselle et nettoyer les plans de travail, je ferme la grande porte en acier et je me dirige vers ma chambre, la tête dans le coaltar. Je suis épuisée par ma journée, que j'ai passé à m'entraîner.

Je prends quelques affaires dans ma chambre, dont un kit de soins, pour désinfecter mes quelques blessures sous la douche. Mes bras et ma jambe gauche ont le plus morflé.

Le couloir que j'emprunte pour aller aux douches est plongé dans le noir, comme le reste du vaisseau, je dois être prudente pour ne pas me cogner. Arrivée devant la porte des douches, j'attends quelques secondes pour voir si j'entends du bruit. On sait jamais, un soldat ou... Végéta pourrait être dans ces douches. Non après la journée qu'on vient de passer, Végéta doit ronfler à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'entends rien du tout, il n'y a personne.

Je désinfecte ma cuisse qui est salement amochée, plus que je ne croyais. Du sang séché entoure la blessure, j'appuie dessus de chaque côté pour faire sortir le pus, ce qui me fait pousser un petit cri de douleur. Le sang coule le long de ma cuisse et se pose sur le carrelage blanc de la douche et s'évapore dans l'évacuateur d'eau. Je mets ma jambe sous le jet d'eau, pour la nettoyer un minimum et je place un bandage autour de ma cuisse. Je dois penser à remercier Végéta pour cette immonde blessure qu'il m'a laissée.

Je laisse l'eau chaude couler sur moi, le seul moment détente de la journée, le seul moment où je ne pense à rien, seulement au moment présent.

Je coupe l'eau et je prends la serviette à côté de moi et je me sèche avec. C'est bizarre mais je me sens observée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai cette impression. C'est sûrement mon imagination, tout le monde dort sur le vaisseau, ou presque, mais les quelques uns qui restent sont dans les salles de contrôle, pour surveiller qu'il n'arrive rien au vaisseau ou pour prévenir d'un danger. Mais il est à l'autre bout. Je suis paranoïaque, je crois.

En sortant des douches, je crois voir quelqu'un dans le couloir, mais il fait complétement noir, c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

 _Oo_

Je me réveille en douceur, la première chose que je fais quand mes yeux sont ouverts, c'est de regarder l'heure qui est affichée sur le mur en face de mon lit, le seul moyen de savoir quel est le moment de la journée dans le vaisseau, il y a l'heure dans toutes les pièces du vaisseau, sauf les douches.

Je m'étire et me redresse sur le lit, je sursaute en voyant Raditz assis sur le lit en train de me regarder.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Dis-je surprise.

-J'ai pas le droit de regarder dormir ma petite sœur chérie ? Dit-il ironiquement.

-Sérieusement, tu veux quoi ?

Il ne m'a jamais fait l'honneur de venir dans ma chambre, alors s'il est là, c'est qu'il a quelque chose d'important à me dire.

-Juste pour te dire qu'on part pour une planète assez loin d'ici.

-Tu veux que ça me fasse quoi ? D'habitude tu me préviens pas quand vous allez exterminer une nouvelle race !

-Non, t'as pas compris, tu viens avec nous.

J'ouvre grand les yeux et je me lève précipitamment du lit en criant ma joie. Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir voir à quel point j'ai progressé depuis Orya.

Mais je me calme en me rappelant que j'ai eu chaud cette nuit et que j'ai enlevé le haut de mon pyjama et que je ne porte qu'une brassière qui laisse deviner la quasi-totalité de ma poitrine.

Je pousse un petit cri et je me précipite sous les couvertures, ce qui fait rire sadiquement Raditz.

-Sérieusement, t'es ma sœur, je vais pas fantasmer sur toi. Quoi que, ta poitrine est plus grosse que d'autres femmes que j'ai pu voir nues, rigole-t-il.

-Tu n'es qu'un porc, Raditz, dis-je écœurée, ma voix étouffée par la couverture.

Je ne le vois pas, mais j'entends ses pas se diriger vers la porte. Elle claque. Il est parti !

Je laisse échapper un souffle de soulagement. Heureusement quand même que ce n'était que Raditz et pas un soldat ou pire encore, Végéta... _Non, non_ , j'ai un haut-le-cœur rien que d'y penser. Il se serait moqué de moi.

Deux secondes... Comment a-t-il trouvé le temps de voir une femme nue, plusieurs d'après ce qu'il vient de dire ? S'il n'est pas sur le vaisseau, il est en mission à l'autre bout de la galaxie... J'ai pas envie de savoir de toute façon. J'ai absolument pas envie de savoir ce qu'il fait avec ces femmes, même si c'est plutôt facile à deviner.

-Aah, ça me dégoute, dis-je en tirant la langue.

 _Oo_

J'arrive devant le « garage » de capsules, du vaisseau. Raditz, Végéta et Nappa sont là. Ils attendent. Végéta me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin. Je le regarde moi aussi, sans vraiment comprendre. Avec Végéta faut pas chercher.

-Comment s'appelle la planète où on va ? Dis-je.

-Krigus, elle est loin d'ici, mais elle est très petite, il y a seulement une centaine d'habitants, sûrement la planète la plus petite de la galaxie, dit Végéta. On en aura vite fini avec elle, rajoute-t-il.

Je sens le regard insistant de Nappa sur moi. Y a vraiment des fois où je ne le comprends pas. C'est quoi son problème ? Mais pour pas faire mieux, je vois aussi Végéta me regarder. J'ai un truc sur le visage ou quoi ? Je baisse les yeux sur la tenue, tout a l'air en ordre pourtant.

On marche finalement vers nos capsules, en silence. J'essaye de me rappeler comment ça marche. Le soldat en charge de nous faire quitter le vaisseau me fait signe qu'il faut appuyer sur le petit bouton noir a gauche. Je lui donne un sourire en signe de remerciement. Ça a l'air de le déstabiliser, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on le remercie. Je me sens mal à l'aise d'un coup. C'est vrai que je n'ai aucune envie d'être gentille, je me suis forcée à le faire.

Nous voilà maintenant dans l'espace. Je suis excitée d'arriver et enfin montrer aux autres mon entraînement, le montrer à Végéta surtout, c'est important pour moi, de le voir sourire, qu'il soit fier de moi... Non c'est faux, je m'en fous ! Pourquoi j'ai pensé ça, d'abord ? Il m'énerve déjà tiens.

 **OoooOoooO**


	9. Chapter 8

**Mlissandre89** **: C'est vrai que je n'est pas fait Végéta réellement méchant jusque là, mais je vais me rattraper, promis.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

A croire que mon corps s'est habitué aux capsules. Je n'ai pas envie de vomir, ni aucun autre signe qui dit que je suis malade. Je sens que cette journée va être géniale, même si j'ai un peu peur de voir ce qui m'attend.

On s'est crashé en plein milieu d'une ville, des gens crient, d'autres restent là, à nous regarder, bouches-bées. Ce sont des petites créatures vertes, avec de grosses têtes et un petit corps. Ils n'ont rien d'effrayant à première vue.

Une de ces créatures semble nous dire quelque chose dans une autre langue, sûrement la leur.

C'est Végéta qui ouvre le bal en décimant toutes les personnes présentes, en lancent un, _pas le temps pour les bavardages inutiles._

-Plus vite on aura tué cette population, plus vite on rentrera, on se sépare, enchaîne-t-il. Nappa et Leeck, vous allez au nord et Raditz et moi de l'autre côté, dit-il en indiquant la direction opposée.

Il n'a pas osé faire ça, si ? Le sale enfoiré ! Me mettre en binôme avec Nappa, la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver. Et je pourrais avoir une meilleure réaction, si ce dernier n'avait pas un sourire en coin. Il a quoi derrière la tête celui-là ?

On marche et pas un seul village ou quelque chose qui nous indique qu'il y a de la vie pas loin. Peut-être que tous ceux qui vivent sur cette planète étaient dans le groupe de personnes que Végéta a exterminé.

Je marche devant Nappa, lui, il reste en retrait derrière. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

C'est bizarre, je ne l'entends plus marcher, il s'est arrêté. Je me retourne, il est inerte à quelques pas de moi. Il me fixe et il a les poings serrés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que je me retrouver plaquée au sol, par tout le poids de Nappa.

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! Hurlais-je.

Il sourit, il rit même, il a vraiment l'air d'un psychopathe.

-A croire que Végéta veut ta mort, plutôt marrant, non ?

De quoi il parle cet abruti ?

-Je vais te tuer là, maintenant, une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu ne sers franchement à rien avec nous. Tu manqueras sûrement a Raditz mais il t'oubliera vite.

Il a vraiment l'intention de me tuer ce connard...

Je sens une petite vague de chaleur sur mon ventre, là où est sa main, il est en train de former une boule d'énergie. J'écarquille les yeux.

Je dois réagir et vite, mais son sourire à la con me cloue sur place.

Sa boule d'énergie se fait plus grande, elle commence à me brûler. Dans un geste inespéré, je tire sur sa queue enroulée autour de sa taille. Il pousse un cri de douleur et j'en profite pour le faire valser entre deux arbres.

-J'arrive pas à croire, que toi, tu aies vraiment cru que tu allais me tuer aussi facilement, imbécile ! Lui dis-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Il est allongé au sol et il se remet de sa douleur. J'écrase de mon pied sa queue déroulée. Il crie encore et plus fort.

-Si tu essayes encore de me tuer, je te l'arrache, tu auras une raison d'avoir mal comme ça. Dis-je en colère.

Il commence à rire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Tu crois vraiment être la petite protégée de Végéta ou quoi ? Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, tu m'a pris de cours en t'attaquant à ma queue mais la prochaine fois, je te laisserais même pas le temps d'y toucher. Je suis bien plus fort que toi.

Il rit de plus belle.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vient faire Végéta dans tout ça.

-C'est simple pourtant, tu crois que parce qu'il t'entraîne, il va venir à ton secours. Mais tu sais le comble ? Dit-il en se relevant.

Je le regarde sans rien dire et j'attends la suite.

-C'est qu'il savait ce que j'allais faire, c'est pour ça qu'il nous a mis tous les deux ensemble. Il recommence à rire à gorge déployée. Il en a rien à foutre de toi, conclue-t-il toujours en se marrant.

Pourquoi ses mots m'arrivent en pleine face comme un coup de poing ? Je reste quelques minutes la tête baissée. Ce qui donne à Nappa une raison de plus de se foutre de ma gueule. Il croit que ça me touche, ce qu'il me dit ? Peut-être, après tout, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui mais pourquoi devrais-je être si chamboulée, je m'en fous qu'il me déteste aussi.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre, qu'il veuille me tuer aussi ? Dis-je en levant la tête vers lui, le regard plein de haine.

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire cynique.

-Tu es à côté de la plaque. Ris-je à mon tour.

Il se tait et me regarde. Il a l'air sceptique mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir à ce propos.

-Il m'est aussi indifférent que toi alors ne t'imagines rien, c'est vexant.

J'essaye d'avoir le ton le plus dur possible, pour qu'il comprenne bien.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez au juste ? Nous dit une voix.

C'est Végéta qui marche dans notre direction, suivi de près par Raditz.

-On a tué tout le monde sans vous. Dit Raditz. Vous avez servi à rien sur ce coup-là.

À cause de Nappa je n'ai pas pu faire mes preuves et tester ma puissance. Je serai bien tentée de leur dire ce qu'il m'a fait, mais je me désiste, Végéta est déjà au courant et le dire à Raditz ne changera rien.

Végéta s'approche de Nappa, je l'entends lui dire, _finalement, elle est toujours vivante._ Suivi d'un petit rire.

Il m'a entraînée pour vouloir me tuer ensuite, c'est quoi son but ? C'est ça marrez vous bien, ils font bien la paire tous les deux. Végéta n'a même pas le cran de me tuer lui-même, alors il envoie son chien-chien à sa place.

-On retourne aux capsules. Freezer verra de lui même le prix de cette planète. Nous dit Végéta.

Au même moment ou nous nous apprêtions à nous envoler, un bruit se fait entendre.

Une personne, qui ressemble aux autres que nous avons croisés plus tôt, un peu plus grande, ma taille, se tient là devant nous.

Nappa commence à s'avancer, Végéta le retient. Il me laisse ma chance. C'est à moi de m'avancer, c'est ce que je fais. Tout en marchant je me retourne vers Végéta.

-Tu vas voir la nouvelle technique que j'ai apprise et que j'ai eu la chance de tester sur un des soldats de Freezer. Lui dis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire tout en me rappelant de ce jour-là.

 _Je venais de sortir de mon entraînement avec Végéta, j'étais épuisée et j'avais qu'une seule envie, dormir. Dans le couloir que j'ai emprunté, j'ai croisé ce fameux soldat._

 _J'ai continué à marcher tout droit, lui a redoublé derrière moi en me voyant. Il me suivait. À part lui et moi le couloir était désert. Il a tenté une approche, quand je me suis arrêtée._

 _-Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, Leeck, m'a-t-il dit avec pleins de sous-entendus._

 _-Laisses-moi tranquille, retournes à tes occupations._

 _Il m'a retenue par le bras et m'a plaquée contre la paroi du vaisseau, pour ne pas que je bouge._

 _-Les femmes saiyens sont pas mal, tout qu'on te fait. M'a-t-il susurrée à l'oreille._

 _Je me souviens qu'il m'avait donnée envie de vomir à faire ça. Ses mains ont commencé a se balader sur moi. Je lui ai saisi le cou._

 _-Bas les pattes, Avais-je dit les dents serrés._

 _Je l'ai lâché en pensant qu'il allait se barrer, mais non il a même essayé de m'embrasser. Je l'ai arrêté à temps, en posant ma main droite sur son torse._

 _J'ai senti une vague de chaleur émerger de ma main. J'ai senti le plastron de ce soldat brûler, j'ai fini par sentir sa peau. Il a commencé à avoir une grimace de douleur._

 _Ma main était en train de s'enfoncer dans sa peau et à aller plus loin même. Il se tordait de douleur sans aucun bruit. Sans que je comprenne, j'ai traversé son torse._

 _Il est tombé à genoux, mon bras toujours enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Beaucoup de sang avait coulé._

 _C'est le premier soldat que je tuais, depuis que je suis arrivée sur le vaisseau. Le tuer m'a procurée un bien fou._

Je m'avance doucement ver ce bonhomme vert. Il est terrifié et moi je ressens de l'adrénaline. Je pose ma main sur son torse, au même endroit que ce pauvre soldat.

Je lui fais un sourire des plus diaboliques avant que ma main s'enfonce en lui. C'est plus rapide et plus net que la première fois. Je me suis entraînée, par sur un autre vivant mais sur des objets. Moins amusant, certes.

Tout comme le soldat, il s'effondre à terre. Ma main est recouverte de son sang, c'est gluant.

Je me retourne, ils sont là, à me regarder, étonnés. Mais finalement Raditz se ressaisit et m'applaudit.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller maintenant ? Demande Nappa, excédé.

Une fois aux capsules, je m'apprête à entrer dans la mienne quand Raditz parle d'aller sur une planète, appelée _Ninebus._

-Ninebus ? Demande-je perdue.

Ils se regardent comme si j'avais dit une bêtise.

-C'est là où on va après une mission pour se _relaxer._ Me dit Raditz. Mais toi, tu peux retourner au vaisseau, si tu veux.

Il crispe sa mâchoire et me regarde avec l'air de dire, _Tu n'as pas intérêt à venir._ Je n'ai pas réellement envie de rentrer toute seule.

-Tu peux venir aussi, ça pourrait être marrant. Dit Nappa toujours avec son sourire.

Je réfléchis avant d'acquiescer en silence.

Je me demande bien, quel genre de planète peut être Ninebus. J'ai bien ma petite idée en tête, d'après une bride de conversation qui me revient à l'esprit, que j'ai eu avec Raditz, la dernière fois dans ma chambre.

J'ai passé tout le long du voyage à dormir. C'est une fois atterrie que je me suis réveillée.

Il y a des amortisseurs au sol pour les capsules, pour ne pas le déformer en arrivant. Cette planète doit avoir l'habitude d'en recevoir.

Nous avons atterri sur une sorte d'île. Il y a du sable avec une sorte de mer, le bruit des vagues est relaxant. Au loin il y a un bâtiment marron, assez grand et haut. Une sorte d'hôtel, peut-être. C'est entouré d'herbes.

-On va là-bas, nous, fais ce que tu veux toi. Me dit Raditz.

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir que je rentre dans ce bâtiment.

Je les regarde partir et je m'assois en tailleur par terre. Je ferme les yeux et j'écoute ce qui m'entoure, comme une sorte de méditation.

Au bout d'un moment je commence à en avoir marre de rester là. Je décide d'aller dans ce grand bâtiment; là où Raditz n'a pas l'air de vouloir que je rentre.

En rentrant dans le bâtiment, je me rends compte que c'est une sorte de saloon. Un bar trône juste devant l'entrée, des tables éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce.

Il y a beaucoup de monde, surtout des femmes, habillées d'une même tenue. Elles sont pour la plupart aux petits soins des hommes présents.

Mon intuition était la bonne, cette planète est bien un accueil pour les guerriers venant de toute la galaxie, pour se reposer, sûrement. Ces femmes sont sûrement des prostituées. C'est l'impression qu'elle me donne en tout cas.

Je regarde la pièce, mes yeux tombent sur Raditz, il est dans le fond avec deux femmes, il a ses bras sur leurs épaules. Ils ont l'air de parler et de rigoler. Je contourne mon regard au bar, Nappa y est, lui aussi avec quelques femmes, qui ont l'air de l'écouter à dépiter des conneries sûrement.

Je regarde de nouveau la pièce, je ne vois pas Végéta. Il n'est pas là.

-Hey, Leeck. Appelle Nappa.

Il me signe comme si on était amis, il doit avoir un trouble de la personnalité celui-là.

Je m'approche de lui et des deux femmes qui l'entourent.

-Alors comme ça c'est toi Leeck ? Me demande l'une des filles.

Elles me ressemblent physiquement sauf que elles, elles n'ont pas de queue, mais des oreilles de chats a la place. Ça leur va bien.

Comment savent-elles qui je suis ?

-Les soldats de Freezer qui viennent ici nous parlent de souvent de toi. Me dit la même fille.

Elle se met à rire et se colle un peu plus à Nappa. Il me regarde justement, toujours avec son sourire en coin. Il m'énerve à me regarder comme ça. Au moins je lui donne envie de sourire.

-Je te vois regarder partout depuis tout à l'heure, c'est Végéta que tu cherches ? Demande-t-il. Tu ne le trouveras pas là, il est en haut avec une ou deux femmes. Dit-il en buvant dans le verre qu'il a dans sa main.

Même si j'ai comme un poids sur le cœur quand il me dit ça, je ne lui laisserai pas la satisfaction de lui montrer que ça me fait plus de mal que ça devrait.

-C'est quoi ton problème avec moi et pourquoi me colporter tout ce que fait Végéta ? Si tu savais que je m'en contre-fous ! Hurlais-je avant de quitter ce bâtiment.

Je me fiche pas mal que tout le saloon s'est retourné sur moi quand je suis partie.

Je suis retournée auprès des capsules. Je me suis allongée dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête. Je ferme les yeux laissant le sommeil m'emporter.

 **OoooOoooO**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

 _-J'ai faim ! Me plaigne-je._

 _-Attends encore un peu, je suis occupée._

 _-C'est pas juste, j'ai faim moi, boude-je._

 _-Fais pas cette tête, vas attendre à la maison, dit-elle en coupant de la viande._

 _Je lui obéis en me dirigeant dans le fond du restaurant, vers la porte qui mène dans la maison. Je traîne des pieds, mon ventre gargouille._

 _En entrant dans la pièce, qui est la cuisine, je vais m'asseoir à la table en bois, je continue à lire le livre que j'ai commencé._

 _Mon ventre continue de gargouiller. Je donne un coup de pied dans la chaise en face de moi. La faim me met en colère. J'entends des pas dans le petit escalier qui mène à l'étage de la maison._

 _-Tu devrais arrêter de t'en prendre aux objets sans raison, maman va finir par se fâcher à force. Me dit l'arrivant._

 _Je ne réponds rien, toujours la tête dans mon livre._

 _-Bardock, tu es revenu ! Entende-je de l'autre côté de la porte._

 _La porte s'ouvre au même moment. Il se tient devant nous. Raditz se précipite vers lui, lui demandant combien de personnes il a tuées cette fois-ci. Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de monter à l'étage._

 _Il n'a même pas eu un seul regard pour moi. Je tente ma chance et le suis dans l'escalier lui demandant la même chose que Raditz._

 _-Laisses-moi tranquille, Leeck ! Demande-t-il, la voix sans émotion._

 _Je le suis dans le couloir de l'étage._

 _-Ils étaient forts les gens que tu as combattus ? Demande-je sans écouter ce qu'il ma dit._

 _-LEECK, DÉGAGES ! Crie-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre._

 _Encore une fois, pas une seule fois il ne m'a regardée... Je m'agenouille sur le sol. Mes larmes commencent à couler._

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, mes joues sont mouillés, j'ai pleuré dans mon sommeil.

Je me redresse, je suis dans l'herbe, devant les capsules. Il fait nuit, j'ai dû dormir longtemps.

-Leeck, ça va ?

Je sursaute en entendant cette voix, juste à côté de moi. C'est Raditz, je ne l'avais pas vu. Je hoche la tête en essuyant mes joues.

Il me tend la main pour me relever, je l'accepte.

-Il faut rentrer maintenant, dit-il avec une voix douce, que je ne connais pas.

M'a t-il vu pleurer ? Non, sinon il se serait moqué de moi. Mais alors pourquoi cet élan soudain de gentillesse ?

-Vous vous dépêchez, oui ou merde ! S'impatiente Nappa derrière moi.

-Toujours aussi aimable celui-là, dis-je dans ma barbe.

Raditz me donne une tape dans le dos, je crois qu'il m'a entendue et qu'il se retient de se mettre à rire.

Dans la capsule qui me ramène au vaisseau, j'ai refait le même rêve et je me suis réveillée en sursaut, toujours en larmes. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, pourquoi je refais ce genre de rêve, qui s'était arrêté il y a bien longtemps maintenant ?

Nous somme encore en plein milieu de l'espace, le tableau de bord indique qu'on arrivera dans quelques heures. J'ai peur de me rendormir et refaire ce même rêve ou un autre du même genre. Des moments où mon père m'a ignorée, il y en a pleins.

Mon ventre commence à gargouiller. J'ai faim. Quel poisse !

Ça fait maintenant quelques minutes que mes yeux sont grands ouverts, avec mon ventre qui chante. Je me sens confinée, ce qui est normal, je peux à peine bouger.

Je pense à ce que je pourrais manger en arrivant sur le vaisseau. J'en bave rien que d'y penser.

Je commence à trouver le temps long. Finalement j'aimerais bien me rendormir. Avec la chance que j'ai, je rêverais de bons petits plats et je me réveillerais dans la capsule avec encore beaucoup de temps à y passer.

Je souffle et cogne mon poing sur la paroi à côté de moi.

-J'ai faiiiim, chouiné-je

Et je prie pour avoir éteint mon scouter pour que personne n'est entendu ça. Par chance, il est bien éteint.

J'ai rechigné jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à destination, c'était bien long et mon ventre me fait souffrir maintenant.

Je sors de ma capsule et me dirige en vitesse vers les cuisines. Raditz me suit de près.

-Attends, il faut que je te parle. Me dit-il.

Je m'arrête net dans le couloir et me retourne vers lui.

-Quoi ? Dis-je surprise.

-Ça t'arrive... ça t'arrive souvent de refaire les rêves que tu faisais avant ?

C'est pas vrai, il m'a vue finalement.

-Tu m'as vue ?

-Oui et je t'ai entendue même. Tu parlais de papa en pleurant.

-T'en fais pas, c'est rien, Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai refait ce rêve. Dis-je en voyant Nappa et Végéta venir vers nous et en voulant couper court à la conversation.

Je me dirige ensuite comme prévu vers les cuisines.

En arrivant tout est éteint, il n'y a personne, tant mieux, j'ai envie de manger dans le calme. J'allume les lumières et me dirige vers le fond de la pièce.

J'ouvre le grand réfrigérateur, par chance il est rempli de nourritures. Je prends ce qui me passe sous la main et je m'installe sur le grand îlot central de la pièce.

Je fais défiler les plats un par un.

La porte s'ouvre sur Végéta, il est tout seul. Lui aussi doit avoir faim. Il passe derrière moi et prend des provisions dans le réfrigérateur. Alors que je croyais qu'il allait repartir, il s'installe en face de moi.

On mange tous les deux en silence.

J'avale de travers et m'étouffe. Je tousse, je tape sur ma poitrine pour faire passer. Je me lève pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Je le bois cul sec.

Quand je reviens m'assoir, je n'ai plus faim. Je regarde Végéta qui mange toujours. Une question me brûle les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, pour que tu veuilles me tuer ? Lui demande-je la gorge irritée par ma toux.

Il s'arrête de manger et lève la tête vers moi. Il avale le contenu dans sa bouche et pose son assiette.

-Te tuer ? Il se met à rire. Tu crois que j'ai envie de te tuer ? C'est ridicule !

-C'est ce que Nappa a dit, lui dis-je avec un peu de colère dans ma voix.

-Nappa est un imbécile ! Il comprend tout de travers.

-Il a essayé de me tuer et m'a dit que tu le savais...

Ma voix commence à flancher, la fatigue, c'est la fatigue, rien de plus.

-Oui, je le savais, il m'a fait part de son intention.

Voilà, on en vient aux faits, il le savait et il n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher... Mais de toute façon, c'est Végéta, il n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt pour moi, à quoi je m'attendais, sérieux ? Je suis conne !

-Mais moi, je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de te tuer mais qu'il pouvait toujours essayer, qu'il se ferait ridiculiser par toi, continue-t-il.

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Il m'a en quelque sorte défendue ? Je comprends tout maintenant.

Un sourire vient se glisser sur mes lèvres. Je me sens soulagée d'un poids.

Il quitte l'îlot et se dirige vers la porte, avant de partir, il se retourne vers moi.

-Si je voulais vraiment te tuer, ce serait déjà fait !

Il est parti.

Le vaisseau est plongé dans le silence et dans le noir aussi. En partant de la cuisine, j'éteins les lumières et me dirige ver ma chambre.

Tant pis pour la douche, je la prendrais demain. Mon ventre est plein, je suis prête à dormir.

Cette nuit j'ai rêvé du jour où j'ai embrassé Végéta, je n'avais jamais fait ce rêve avant, surtout je n'avais pas pensé à ce jour là, jusque-là.

C'est toute chamboulée que je me suis levée de mon lit.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire aujourd'hui, on ne m'a rien demandé de faire. Si, faudrait que j'aille prendre une douche, mais en pleine journée comme ça, c'est risqué.

En sortant de ma chambre, je croise plusieurs soldats qui me regardent bizarrement. C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude mais là, c'est encore plus choquant.

En me dirigeant vers la salle d'entraînement, je passe juste à côté des douches. Je croise Yurg et un autre soldat qui sort de celle-ci.

-Si tu veux aller dans les douches, tu peux, y aura personne, Freezer fait un rassemblement aujourd'hui. Me dit Yurg.

Je n'avais jamais entendu qu'il y avait des rassemblements ici. D'ailleurs ça consiste en quoi ?

-D'accord, lui répondis-je simplement.

Je décide d'en profiter, une douche me ferait du bien.

L'eau coule sur ma peau, je repense encore à la conversation que j'ai eue hier avec Végéta. J'aurai dû le savoir qu'il voulait finalement pas me tuer, il en a eu l'occasion plusieurs fois.

Mais j'y pense, lui ou Nappa ou encore Raditz pourraient rentrer prendre une douche eux aussi. Non, faut que je me calme, arrêtes d'être parano comme ça, ma pauvre Leeck.

En y repensant Yurg avait l'air bizarre, on dirait qu'il me cachait un truc...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Entende-je.

Cette voix, c'est celle de Raditz. Je lève la tête, j'entends le bruit de la porte, je me retourne. HORREUR, on me regarde, quelques perds d'yeux me regardent. Je hurle et je gesticule dans tous les sens, je glisse et tombe sur les fesses. Je me relève et attrape ma serviette que je m'empresse de nouer autour de moi.

C'est pas vrai, je suis en plein cauchemar. Quelques soldats étaient à la porte en train de me regarder. Je m'accroupis et je n'ose plus bouger.

J'entends les hurlements de Raditz, il doit se faire une joie de tuer un par un les soldats. Je verse quelques larmes, j'ai été naïve de croire Yurg, je suis trop bête.

-Arrêtes ça, ils sont partis ! Dit une autre voix que celle de Raditz.

C'est la voix de Végéta, il est là lui aussi. Oh non !

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher de moi. On m'attrape les deux bras et on me lève, c'est Raditz.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans les douches à cette heure-là, hein ? Il hurle presque, comme si c'était ma faute.

Je le regarde mais ne lui réponds pas. Il attend sûrement ma réponse, mais il peut toujours courir.

Raditz est finalement parti me laissant seule, j'en ai profité pour me rhabiller.

En sortant, Raditz est à l'autre bout du couloir avec Yurg, Végéta est avec eux, mais en retrait, il a l'air... ailleurs. Ils ne m'ont pas vue. De là où je suis, j'arrive à entendre leur conversation.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi les soldats que tu diriges étaient en train d'espionner ma sœur ?

Yurg se marre.

-Leeck attire beaucoup de monde... Y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur elle sur le vaisseau.

Raditz le prend par le cou, les yeux pleins de colère.

-Tu insinues quoi ? Que ma sœur est une pute, c'est ça ?

J'ai envie de vomir, c'est ce genre de rumeurs qui est divulgué sur moi ? Voilà pourquoi on me regarde mal dans les couloir. Mais qui a lancé ce genre de rumeurs ?

-Moi ? Je n'insinue rien, juste la vérité ! Crache Yurg.

Raditz le jette au sol. Il s'apprête à le tuer. Mais heureusement Végéta intervient.

-Tu auras de gros ennuis, si tu tues un soldat gradé au rang de capitaine. Dit-il avec de la colère dans sa voix.

Raditz l'écoute et disparait dans le couloir. Végéta fait de même, en laissant Yurg se remettre de ses émotions.

Cette journée ne pourrait pas être pire.

 **OoooOoooO**


	11. Chapter 10

**Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

Je parcours les couloirs du vaisseau à la recherche de Yurg, je veux savoir qui fait propager de telles rumeurs sur moi. Quand je suis retournée dans ma chambre après la conversation, quelque peu mouvementée, de Raditz et Yurg, la colère s'est emparée de moi après avoir pleuré un bon coup en silence. J'aurais jamais cru pleurer pour un truc aussi futile un jour. Mais ça m'a appris à ne faire confiance à personne !

Je le cherche absolument partout, j'espère qu'il n'est pas parti en mission. Je décide d'aller voir dans le dernier endroit où je n'ai pas été, les dortoirs.

En arrivant, il y a déjà quelques personnes, des têtes se retournent vers moi et me scrutent. Je les ignore et avance vers Yurg, qui est dans le fond de la pièce.

J'avance déterminée vers lui, les poings serrés. Il ne m'a pas encore vue, il semble se reposer, sur ce qui a l'air d'être son lit. Je me poste juste devant celui-ci. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je donne un coup de pied sur le pied du lit, ce qui le fait bouger.

Il ouvre les yeux et les pose sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, toi ? Me demande t-il sans la moindre émotion dans sa voix.

Mon expression est dure et j'ai qu'une envie, le tuer. Mais je vais m'abstenir, il me faut des réponses. Je le prends par son armure et l'oblige a se lever.

-Qui est à l'origine de ces horribles rumeurs sur moi ? Demande-je d'une voix grave.

Il me regarde et ouvre la bouche, comme s'il allait parler, mais il se ravise et la referme finalement. Il me regarde et un sourire commence a se nicher dans le coin de ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si ces rumeurs étaient fausses. Me dit-il cyniquement.

Je crie et le jette à terre. Les autres personnes dans la pièce se lèvent, sûrement pour me virer d'ici. Je m'en préoccupe pas et je m'avance vers Yurg, toujours à terre.

-C'est toi qui est à l'origine de ça, pas vrai ? Lui demande-je avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Il glisse sur le sol sans se plaindre. Il se relève, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es plutôt intelligente pour un Saiyen, rigole-t-il. Oui, c'est vrai c'est moi qui ai tout inventé !

Je ne lui laisse pas plus le temps de s'expliquer, je me jette sur lui avec rage.

Mes mains sont autour de son coup, il est allongé par terre et je suis sur lui. La rage brûle en moi. J'ai envie de le voir mort. Il se débat et me projette de l'autre côté de la pièce. J'atterris dans le mur. Mais je me laisse pas décourager pour autant. Je me rejette sur lui en hurlant.

Je le fais reculer au mur, près de la porte, ma main sur son torse. Dans un geste de colère, je le transperce. Ma main ressort dans son dos.

Il se jette à terre. Tout comme d'autres personnes que j'ai tuées de la même manière, il tombe raide au sol. Ma respiration est saccadée. Je l'ai tué !

Je me remémore ce qu'a dit Végéta à Raditz, il y a quelques minutes. "Tu auras de gros ennuis, si tu tues un soldat gradé au rang de capitaine." merde, merde, merde, criai-je dans ma tête.

Je regarde autour de moi, quelques soldats sont là, stupéfaits. Ils vont vouloir me tuer après ce que j'ai fait, c'est sûr et je ne suis pas assez forte, pour tous les affronter d'un coup.

-Freezer ne va pas être content ! Dit un soldat.

Je pars en courant vers ma chambre, je bouscule un soldat au passage. En arrivant, je suis essoufflée. Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte, je suis foutue...

Je fais les cent pas dans la chambre, je réfléchis à quoi dire devant Freezer si jamais on me dénonce à lui. Il saura bien un jour qui a tué un de ses capitaines.

On frappe à la porte, ça me fait sursauter.

-Ou..oui ? Dis-je peu sûre de moi.

C'est un soldat que j'ai croisé quelques fois sur le vaisseau.

-Freezer veut te voir, il est très en colère ! Me dit-il avant de repartir.

C'est la fin, il va me tuer !

En arrivant, Freezer et bien là et hélas Zarbon et Dodoria sont tous les deux là, eux aussi. Je suis maudite.

Freezer est dans son fauteuil volant, un verre de vin à la main, il est face à la vitre. Zarbon et Dodoria se sont retournés à mon entrée. Je n'aime pas trop le regard que me porte Zarbon.

-J'ai appris par quelques soldats que tu as tué un de mes soldats, de surplus capitaine ? Me demande neutre, Freezer, toujours face à la vitre.

Je baisse la tête et je ne dis rien. Il y a rien à dire de toute façon.

-Tu es un cas à problèmes, me dit Zarbon.

Je prends sur moi pour ne pas lui répondre. Il me regarde toujours avec son air supérieur.

-Aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur, tu as de la chance, continue Freezer. Je te laisse donc une dernière chance.

Mon corps se relâche, je suis soulagée de cette nouvelle.

-Mais moi, je pense que tu ne dois pas tant sortir indemne. Me dit Zarbon.

Il s'approche près de moi et me prend par le bras, il le serre fort. Un son sort de ma gorge. J'ai l'impression qu'il va m'écraser les os.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et sans que je m'y prépare il me donne un coup de poing dans l'estomac... Je m'écroule à terre de douleur en tenant mon ventre.

Il s'agenouille et se penche vers moi.

-C'est au moins une satisfaction de te voir comme ça, me chuchote-t-il.

Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire, pour qu'il me déteste autant.

-Tu peux partir maintenant ! M'ordonne Freezer.

Je retourne dans ma chambre en me tenant le ventre. La douleur s'estompe peu à peu. La journée est vraiment partie en vrille, tout ça à cause d'une stupide rumeur. Une rumeur que se propage depuis quelques jours dans le vaisseau déjà. A croire que tout le monde m'en veut.

Je m'assoie sur mon lit, en espérant que le coup que m'a donné Zarbon n'est pas très grave.

Je regarde l'heure, il n'est que sept heure du soir. Je m'allonge en travers de mon lit espérant que ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Enfin le calme absolu ! Plus un seul bruit ... J'entends la porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas. Je me lève de mon lit, pour voir qui c'est...

C'est Végéta, il se tient dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, les bras croisés. Ma chambre est sombre et le couloir est allumé ce qui donne un effet bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je

Il ne me répond pas et me scrute, toujours les bras croisés. Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, je me dirai qu'il a de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Végéta ? hésitai-je.

Il s'avance doucement vers le centre de la pièce, en face de moi. Il commence à me faire peur. Je déglutis. Il s'arrête, il ne décroise pas les bras pour autant.

-Tu es très forte pour manipuler les gens... Dit-il.

Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il me dit.

-Pardon ?

-Cela fait plusieurs fois que j'entends ces rumeurs, pourtant j'y ai jamais cru, avant aujourd'hui, continue-t-il sûr de lui.

-Hein ? ... Tu ne crois pas à ça quand même ! Dis-je outrée.

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage. Mais son visage s'assombrit aussitôt. Il me fait peur !

-Là, maintenant, j'ai encore du mal à croire que tu oses te montrer nue devant tout le vaisseau presque ! Crie-t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je me rassoie sur mon lit, choquée par le ton qu'il a employé.

-Pourquoi ne pas te déshabiller, maintenant, hein, histoire que vraiment tout le vaisseau t'ait vu nue ! Dit-il hors de lui.

Il a complétement perdu la tête, ma parole !

-Vas-y, fais-le !

-Mais ça va pas ! Hurlais-je.

Il s'avance un peu plus vers moi. Y a pas de doute, c'est lui, mais une facette que j'avais jamais vue, du moins pas aussi... horrible.

-Déshabilles-toi, Leeck.

Je déteste mon nom dans sa bouche en ce moment.

-Non, je le ferais pas !

Il s'approche de moi à toute vitesse et me prends par le bras, le même que Zarbon plus tôt. Il le serre fort, cette fois-ci, il va vraiment finir par se briser.

-Arrêtes, tu me fais mal, dis-je, alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Il est si odieux par moment, il me fait très peur. Mais il peut être quelques fois assez gentil pour qu'on lui parle sans qu'il se mette en colère.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, il doit voir mes larmes malgré la faible luminosité. D'un coup ses traits se font moins dur, mais toujours en colère. Il lâche mon bras, qui doit être violet maintenant, et il part dans la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je touche mon poignée encore fragile et je sèche mes larmes sur mes joues. Décidément, quelle journée pourrie. Je crois bien que c'était la pire chose qui m'est arrivée aujourd'hui. Végéta a été d'une telle froideur.

Je décide de me coucher en espérant que demain soit un autre jour.

 _oooooo_

Je suis dans la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle pendant que Yu s'active aux fourneaux. Tout est calme, on travaille en silence, j'ai aucune envie de parler et Yu l'a compris. Il est sûrement au courant de cette rumeur dégueulasse sur moi et doit surement y croire lui aussi. Mais je m'en fous !

-Tu feras la marmite sur la gazinière après, elle est sale, me dit Yu en quittant la cuisine, avec la marmite du déjeuner.

Je ne l'écoute qu'à demi-mots et continue de frotter la vaisselle sale. J'entends Yu dire, un "Bonjour Végéta. Tu ne dois pas partir en mission ?" Que fait Végéta dans le couloir qui mène à la cuisine et... attends, il part en mission ? J'entends Végéta lui répondre "Si, mais je dois faire un truc avant".

Au même moment, il apparait dans la cuisine. Je lève ma tête vers lui. Il est en armure prêt à combattre. Il me regarde l'air gêné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dis-je incrédule.

-Je viens m'excuser pour hier !

Quoi ? Végéta qui s'excuse ? Je dois être en plein rêve ! Je reste bouche-bée, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Je te promets que je recommencerais plus. Je... Je te ferais plus jamais de mal, tu as ma parole ! Dit-il un peu gêné.

Un long blanc s'installe, je n'ose pas parler, ne sachant pas quoi trop dire. Je décide néanmoins de me reprendre.

-Tu t'en vas en mission ? Demande-je un peu perplexe.

-Oui, j'y vais seul. Dit-il avant de partir.

Je crois bien que c'est la conversation la plus bizarre que j'ai eue avec Végéta, j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas Végéta mais un clone bien plus sympa que lui.

Les jours passent sur le vaisseau et on peut dire que je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Heureusement cette fois-ci Raditz est resté sur le vaisseau et hélas Nappa aussi. Les rumeurs sur moi se sont vite arrêtées, à mon plus grand bonheur. Maintenant on me regarde plus bizarrement.

Je passe beaucoup de mon temps en cuisine, j'ai donc le temps de réfléchir, mais surtout j'arrête pas de penser a ce qui s'est passé dans ma chambre, ce que Végéta a fait ce jour là. Et surtout du pourquoi du comment il s'est excusé. Plus j'y pense, plus je me torture. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Végéta, quand j'arrive à l'oublier y a toujours un truc pour me le rappeler. A croire que mon cerveau ne veut pas penser à autre chose.

Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, celle que je n'ai jamais voulu admettre jusqu'à maintenant... Je suis amoureuse de Végéta !

J'ai toujours du mal à y croire et surtout j'aurai voulu éviter ça. Moi qui m'ait promis de ne plus jamais m'attacher à quelqu'un. C'est raté ! Chiotte !

J'ai réfléchi à multiple façons de le revoir quand il va rentrer de sa mission. Au début je ne comptais pas qu'il le sache, mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Je pourrai en souffrir. J'ai donc décidé de lui dire. Même s'il me rejette, ce qui est probable, je n'aurai pas ça sur la conscience.

Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de comment lui dire, c'est une façon plutôt dingue et insolite voire même complétement con. Je me demande même comment j'ai eu cette idée. Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'est peut-être une bonne idée. Non c'est complétement débile ! Quoi qu'il arrive je ne peux pas me dégonfler maintenant.

Il est rentré de sa mission ce soir, il doit être épuisé. Les couloirs sont éteints, il doit être dix heures du soir. Je m'avance dans le couloir en espérant trouver sa chambre, car oui il a une chambre à lui seul. Freezer doit vouloir le materner ou un truc du genre, il le trouve important en bref.

J'arrive justement devant sa chambre, j'inspire un bon coup avant de frapper.

J'ouvre la porte avec précaution, j'avance et la referme derrière moi. Il est allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fermés. Je ne crois pas qu'il dorme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande-t-il sans bouger d'un cil.

J'avance devant son lit, pour qu'il me voie bien. Je dégluti avant de commencer.

-Il faut que je te parle, c'est très important.

Il a ouvert les yeux sans bouger il me regarde. Je crois qu'il m'incite à continuer.

-Tu vois, durant ton absence j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi et...

Ne tournons pas autour du peau, ça sera gênant après.

-Je crois bien que je t'aime... bien...

ET MERDE ! J'arrive pas à lui dire correctement ! Il hausse l'un de ses sourcils, il doit me prendre pour une folle, si c'est pas déjà fait depuis longtemps.

-Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je... Je... t'aime...

Je baisse la tête et regarde mes pieds, il va se moquer de moi c'est sûr. J'attends qu'il me dise quelque chose, mais il ne dit rien. Je décide de faire comme prévu, avant je prends une grande inspiration, ça devient une habitude.

-Écoutes, je vais faire un truc qui vaut plus que des mots. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai repensé a ce que tu as fait la dernière moi... Je sais pas combien de personnes étaient là à me regarder sous la douche mais aucune ne comptait vraiment... mais toi, ça peut être différent !

Il se lève sur ses coudes, il a dû comprendre ce que je veux lui dire.

Je ne perds pas de temps et commence à défaire les boutons du haut de mon pyjama. Il me regarde un peu surpris.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, me dit-il.

Je ne l'écoute pas et continue, je jette mon haut par terre, me laissant que d'un soutien-gorge en haut. Je continue en enlevant mon pantalon de pyjama. Je suis en sous-vêtements maintenant.

-Fallait pas m'écouter, j'ai dit que des conneries la dernière fois, continue-t-il.

Je ferme les yeux, j'inspire et l'expire et je dégrafe le soutien-gorge, je l'enlève et m'empresse d'enlever mon dernier sous-vêtement. Voilà je suis nue, devant lui.

Il me regarde les yeux grands écarquillés et il en profite pour me scruter de haut en bas, la bouche ouverte. Il se reprend vite et me regarde finalement avec des yeux de compassion.

Il se lève du lit, et vient vers moi. Il s'arrête à quelques millimètres de moi, il met une de ses mains sur ma taille, sa bouche vient frôler la mienne jusqu'à la toucher vraiment. Avec un mouvement de bras, il me fait se rapprocher de lui et à m'embrasser vraiment, nos langues se touchent, un feu d'artifice naît en moi.

Il me soulève et m'emmène jusqu'au lit pour m'y déposer. Être nue devant quelqu'un me donne une sensation bizarre mais ça passe finalement.

Il se met au-dessus de moi et m'embrasse de nouveau. Il ne m'a pas repoussée comme je me l'avais imaginé, mais au contraire, il répond à mes avances. Je mets mes jambes autour de sa taille, pour lui donner mon autorisation d'aller plus loin.

Je vis en ce moment même un vrai moment magique. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. J'aurais jamais imaginé que d'aimer quelqu'un procurait une telle sérénité et joie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens réellement bien.

 **OoooOoooO**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alors, tout d'abord, désolée de se GRAND retard. J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration. J'ai du revoir le scénario et j'ai décider de clôturé l'arc "espace" de cette fic pour en venir là où je voulais en venir depuis le début enfaite. Donc ce chapitre sera assez long et dès le prochain chapitre on arrivera au début de DBZ.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui suivent encore.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

J'ouvre mes paupières difficilement, je m'étire, me frotte les yeux. Je regarde autour de moi, je ne suis pas dans ma chambre... Je mets du temps avant de me rappeler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Je n'ai pas le temps de me rappeler plus, des yeux me scrutent !

Je tourne la tête, il me regarde. Il a la tête sur son oreiller, je lui souris et j'essaye de me rapprocher. Il se redresse sur le lit en même temps. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et je le serre fort. Combien de temps cet élan de gentillesse va-t-elle durer de la part de Végéta ? J'en profite un maximum avant qu'il change d'avis.

Il desserre son étreinte et me pousse un peu plus loin.

-Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre ! M'ordonne-t-il avec froideur.

Je déglutis, je le regarde et mon cœur se serre. Il a le regard dur. Non, c'est pas possible, il me rejette. Il est redevenu lui-même, cet homme froid et cruel !

Je ne bouge pas, j'ai presque envie de pleurer.

Il me regarde, ses yeux s'adoucissent.

-Il est encore tôt, à cette heure il n'y a encore personne dans les couloirs, c'est un bon moment pour partir, m'explique-t-il.

Mon cœur se desserre, je suis soulagée. Je souris et je hoche la tête avant de rouler sur le lit, pour atterrir par terre.

Je rampe jusqu'à mes vêtements. Je me relève en mettant mon pantalon.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demande Végéta en voyant que j'essaye de pas faire voir mon corps.

Je ne réponds pas et j'enfile mon haut et le boutonne.

-Tu m'as tout montré hier soir, c'est un peu tard pour te cacher, rigole-t-il.

Je lui lance un regard noir et j'ouvre la porte en vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne. Je me retourne vers lui une dernière fois avant de partir.

Je marche d'un pas assuré vers ma chambre en allant le plus vite possible. J'ose pas imaginer si je croisais un soldat, en pyjama dans ce foutu couloir. Mais apparemment Végéta avait raison, personne ne se balade dans les couloirs à six heures du matin.

En entrant dans ma chambre, je me laisse glisser le long de la porte. J'ai encore du mal à croire la nuit que je viens de vivre. Était-ce réel ou juste un rêve ? J'ai encore du mal à tout assimiler.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je me dirige ver le réfectoire et m'installe à une table, il y a presque personne pour l'instant. Je suis plutôt heureuse de ne plus faire à manger maintenant.

La seule chose que je fais en cuisine est ma vaisselle, dorénavant je suis un soldat à part entière, même si je n'aime pas trop ce titre. Je ne suis pas comme les larbins de Freezer tout de même.

Je commence à manger mon assiette, quand la chaise à coté de moi bouge, je ne mets pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'est Raditz, il est suivi de près par Nappa.

-Alors on attend pas pour manger ?

Me lance mon frère sur le ton de l'humour.

-J'avais trop faim pour ça. Dis-je en touchant mon ventre pour lui faire comprendre.

Il rit de bon cœur avant de faire de même.

-Où est Végéta ? Il a déjà mangé ? Demande Nappa inquiet.

Je le regarde tout en ayant la tête dans mon assiette.

-Non, je... je sais pas, je l'ai pas vu... mentis-je.

-Il en a peut-être marre de voir ta sale tronche, dit Raditz en le regardant.

Je ris intérieurement de cette pic. Prends ça dans les dents Nappa. C'est dingue mais on dirait qu'il est marié à Végéta, à force de faire ses crises de jalousie.

En parlant du loup, je le vois arrivé dans la pièce. Il s'approche doucement les bras croisés. Mes yeux n'arrive pas à se détacher de lui. Comment cette simple personne peut me rendre folle, dans les deux sens ?

Il s'assoie juste à côté de moi. Je laisse mon regard sur mon assiette, j'ai peur de croiser son regard. Des images de la nuit dernière me reviennent en tête. Je rougis rien que d'y penser.

-Freezer m'a averti qu'on partait en mission dès aujourd'hui.

C'est Végéta qui a parlé. Je lève les yeux sur tout le monde et ils nous regardent tous les deux, Végéta et moi. Je le regarde et... il me regarde. Il me parle à moi.

-Nous deux, seulement ? Demande-je.

Il hoche la tête. Mon cœur rate un battement. Oh non ! Pourquoi nous deux, spécialement ? Je me sens très gênée d'un coup et Raditz a le regard insistant envers moi. A-t-il déjà tout deviné ?

-Avec un peu de chance, tu l'abandonneras là-bas, fait Nappa à Végéta.

Quel vipère celui-là.

Je le regarde de travers, ça ne lui plait pas, il fait de même.

-Ou elle se fera tuer en deux secondes, rajoute Végéta sans aucune émotion.

Je le regarde la bouche ouverte, comment peut-il dire ça aussi sérieusement ? Il ne tient pas du tout à moi, même pas un petit peu ? Je le hais ! Je l'aime, mais je le hais en même temps !

Je croise les bras et me renfrogne sur moi-même. Raditz a l'air sous le choc que je ne riposte même pas. À vrai dire je me sens un peux vexée. Je pensais que Végéta avait plus de compassion pour moi. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il m'aime vraiment. Cela me rend un peu triste de penser ça.

-Il est bientôt l'heure de partir, on se revoit aux capsules. fait-il en partant.

Je baisse la tête en m'adossant à la chaise. Je regarde mes mains. Je vois Nappa se lever à son tour. Il ne reste plus que Raditz et moi à cette table.

-Ça va pas, t'es blanche ?

Je lève la tête vers lui.

-Occupes-toi d'ton cul !

Je me lève de ma chaise à mon tour et pars vers ma chambre, mettre ma tenue de combat et mon scouter.

Je marche en direction des capsules à présent. En arrivant je vois Végéta discuter avec un des soldats. Je ne m'attarde pas plus sur lui et me place devant ma capsule. Cela me fait bizarre de ne pas voir Raditz et Nappa avec nous et cela me fait encore plus bizarre de partir avec Végéta seul à seul.

 _oooooooooo_

En arrivant sur la planète, dont j'ignore le nom, ce n'est pas important de toute façon, il changera sûrement après qu'on ait décimé tous les habitants. Il fait nuit, on peut voir une grosse lune et quelques étoiles peupler le ciel. Je regarde en l'air quelques secondes. Je suis émerveillée par le spectacle.

Je me reprends vite, on est ici pour une mission, je ne dois pas me laisser distraire.

-Personne nous a entendus apparemment. Fis-je

-C'est pas grave, on va faire plus de bruit.

Il lance une boule d'énergie sur une bâtisse, ce qui la fait exploser en mille morceaux dans un grand bruit. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps pour que des cries commencent à retentir. On voit tous ces gens courir au loin, ils sont humains comme nous.

Je prends mon envole droit devant moi, on va les attaquer. Végéta me suit de près.

-Ne perds jamais ta garde et n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai appris.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demande-je sur mes gardes.

-Ils se battent eux aussi, ils sont assez forts d'après Freezer.

Je me sens vexée par ses propos. Comme s'ils étaient plus forts que moi.

-Tu me crois pas assez forte pour les vaincre ? Et toi alors ? Tu te crois supérieur ? Me renfrogné-je.

-Tu es faible ! Lance-t-il.

J'ai envie de lui mettre mon coup de poing dans la figure. Comment ose-t-il dire ça ? Quel enfoiré ! Sans attendre, je prends de la vitesse et le laisse loin derrière.

Je suis vite arrivée devant tous ces gens. J'arrive en premier, suivie de Végéta qui me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils nous regardent tous. Ils doivent se demander qui on est.

Un homme se détache de la foule pour venir vers nous. Il est grand, habillé seulement d'un pantalon, ça y ressemble du moins. D'ailleurs tous les hommes présents sont comme ça. Et il a une épée dans la main.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Il parle notre langue, c'est déjà ça.

-Vous tuer. Dit Végéta avec son sourire carnassier.

Et sans plus attendre il commence à attaquer. Je reste sans bouger, à le regarder, jusqu'à ce que je me fasse attaquer à mon tour.

Il essaye de me toucher, je l'esquive et lui colle un coup de coude dans le dos. Il tombe par terre, mais se relève aussi sec. Il me donne un coup de poing dans l'estomac avant de me faire valser par terre. Je reprends mon souffle en me relevant. Il me regarde avec le sourire, il croit avoir déjà gagné, il se trompe. Je fonce vers lui à toute vitesse, je lui donne de multiple coups de poings, Le visage, la poitrine et le ventre. Il finit à terre. Je lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre, il valse quelques mètres plus loin. J'en profite pour lui envoyer une boule d'énergie en pleine face. Il part en fumée.

J'ai pas le temps de souffler que deux autres s'attaquent à moi. J'en esquive un pendent que j'envoie l'autre dans un rocher. Je fais exploser le rocher et lui avec. Le deuxième revient vers moi et tente une attaque, je l'arrête avant de le prendre par le cou et le regarder avec rage.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Me demande-t-il.

Je ne lui réponds pas et je le jette à terre. Je tends mes deux mains vers lui et lui lance une vague de kikoha.

Je reprends mon souffle. Je vois Végéta se battre avec trois personnes, il n'a pas l'air d'être en difficulté. Je l'observe, il a des mouvements rapide. Il sne laisse rien passer de la part de son adversaire. Je suis plus lente que lui dans mes mouvements.

Je sens un violent coup porter à ma tête. Je tombe par terre en gémissant. Je sens une main m'agripper et me lancer à travers de grosses masse rocheuses. J'atterris quelques mètres plus loin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tous les os cassés.

Je me relève difficilement. L'endroit où je suis est désert. Quelques arbres et c'est tout.

Je repars vers le village, mais une personne atterrit devant moi, je me stoppe. Il a l'air en colère. C'est l'homme de tout à l'heure. Il a toujours son épée à la main, il a aussi quelques coupures un peu partout.

-Pourquoi... pourquoi vous vous en prenez à mon peuple ? Crie-t-il presque.

Je ne réponds toujours pas et j'avance vers lui. Mon visage reste impassible. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il ne bouge pas et continue de me regarder avec colère.

-Vous êtes vraiment des monstres ! rajoute-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je lui souris diaboliquement et je le prends par le cou et j'approche ma bouche de son oreille.

-Merci du compliment, c'est un honneur d'en être un...

Tout en lui disant ça, j'approche ma main de son torse. Je l'entends pousser un petit cri, il ne s'y attendait pas. Je le regarde toujours se tordre de douleur. Il me regarde aussi. Je peux voir des yeux implorant la pitié. Il en fait tomber son épée. J'enfonce encore plus ma main, mais doucement pour le voir souffrir encore plus longtemps.

-Sale monstre, allez brûler en enfer !

Je fais appel à mon énergie pour que ma main ressorte de l'autre coté.

-T'inquiètes, j'irais bien un jour de toute façon ! Dis-je avant de lui donner un coup de pied, qui le fait aller dans les arbres.

En revenant dans le village, il y a pleins de corps à terre. Végéta a dû tous les exterminer.

-Tu faisais quoi là-bas ? J'ai dû m'occuper du reste tout seul ! S'emporte-t-il.

-C'est pas ma faute, j'étais moi aussi en plein combat.

-En plus d'être faible, tu es lente, la prochaine fois restes sur le vaisseau, j'y arriverai mieux seul.

Il m'énerve. Quoi que je fasse, il trouve toujours à redire.

Je me dirige vers une petite pierre et je m'y assoie. J'ai vraiment aucune envie de lui répondre. De toute manière il a raison, je suis faible et lente. C'est ce que m'a toujours dit mon père.

-On rentre au vaisseau. M'ordonne-t-il.

Je me lève à contre-cœur, je n'ai aucune envie de bouger, je me sens faible et inutile. Je parviens à suivre Végéta jusqu'aux capsules, ni lui, ni moi ne prononçons un mot.

-Tu ne vas pas sur Ninebus ? Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demande-t-il en montant dans sa capsule.

-Je croyais que tu allais sur cette planète après les combats ?

Je monte à mon tour dans ma capsule.

-Mais tu es là maintenant...

Les portes de nos deux capsules se referment sur cette phrase.

Quoi ? J'ai sûrement mal entendu." Je suis là maintenant..." ? Il a voulu dire quoi par là ? Je suis un jouet pour lui ? Non, non et non, il faut que je mette les choses au clair arrivée au vaisseau. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je suis son jouet personnel.

Les capsules quittent la planète et s'envolent dans l'espace.

 _oooooooooo_

Les capsules se posent dans le vaisseau de Freezer. Je viens juste de me réveiller, le voyage a été long. Je sors de la sphère un peu dans le coaltar. Mes muscles sont engourdis. Je vois Végéta sortir à son tour. Il ne se presse pas plus longtemps et part dans le long couloir.

Il faut que je lui parle, maintenant. J'emboite son pas et je le suis. Je ne sais pas où il se dirige, mais il finit par s'arrêter, se retourner et me regarder. C'est à ce moment-là que je m'apprête à lui parler.

-Végéta, je...

-Tu veux prendre une douche ? Me coupe-t-il.

Sa question me fait rester bête.

-Quoi... ? Demande-je hébétée.

-Ensemble, j'veux dire.

Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais dire qu'il est gêné.

-Végéta... Je ne suis pas ce genre de filles, je ne suis pas une pute ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il a les bras croisés et il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais je le coupe et reprends.

-Ce que tu m'as dit avant qu'on parte, c'est... horrible, tu crois que je suis ta pute personnelle ou quoi, t'as cru quoi au juste ? Dis-je hors de moi.

Il reste quelques secondes sans rien dire, toujours les bras croisés.

-Quand j'ai dit que tu étais là maintenant, c'était pas parce que tu es devenue mon jouet ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'ai dit juste dit ça parce que tu m'as avoué tes sentiments l'autre jour et que ce serait pas génial d'aller sur Ninebus. Quand je te propose une douche, y a aucune ambiguïté là-dessous. Juste une douche après tout, je t'ai déjà vu nue...

Je reste bouche-bée, il vient de formuler de longues phrases et pire encore, il vient de m'expliquer. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça avant, surtout sans s'énerver à la fin. Puis surtout il a pensé à moi... mes sentiments. J'ai presque envie de pleurer.

-Écoute, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, je ne ressens plus autant de colère envers toi qu'avant, j'arrive même pas à me mettre en colère contre toi. M'avoue-t-il.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je me jette dans ses bras. Je le serre contre moi. Il finit par mettre ses bras dans mon dos. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais de joie. J'imagine même pas touts les efforts qu'il a dû faire pour m'avouer ça.

Je me sépare de lui, je lui souris. Il me sourit aussi, pas un grand sourire, juste un petit, mais c'est suffisant pour que ce soit exceptionnel venant de lui.

Le lendemain, c'est dans mon lit que je me réveille. Végéta est à côté de moi, il dort à poings fermés.

Je me lève et je mets ma tenue d'entrainement. Elle est moulante en tissue et grise. Je la trouve bien plus pratique et confortable pour mes entrainements. Je mets des bottes qui arrivent juste au-dessous du genoux, à talons plats.

Je me regarde dans le petit miroir accroché sur le mur. J'ai les cheveux très longs et deux petits pics sur le dessus de mon crâne, comme mon père. Je m'attache les cheveux en une longue queue de cheval.

Quand je sors de ma chambre, Végéta dort toujours. Il est sur le côté et a un bras dans le vide. Je souris avant de refermer la porte et de m'aventurer dans le couloir.

Je marche vers la salle d'entrainement. Je croise quelques soldats sur mon passage. Certains ne font pas attention à moi, d'autres laissent leur regards vagabonder sur moi.

En arrivant dans la salle, il n'y a personne. J'en profite pour m'y entrainer, seule.

Je suis vite suivie par Végéta qui rentre dans la salle quelques minutes après moi, prêt à combattre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous nous somme entrainés tous les deux, mais cela m'a paru long. Nous faisons une pause. Je m'assoie dans un des coins de la pièce. Végéta s'assoie à côté de moi essoufflé. J'ai réussi à le toucher plusieurs fois, il a quelques bleus sur les bras. Je suis heureuse de mon exploit.

-Tu es toujours faible et lente. Me dit-il avec moins de froideur qu'hier.

Je sais qu'il dit ça simplement pour m'énerver. Même s'il le pense. Je lui tire la langue, avant de rire.

-Merci d'avoir accepté de m'entraîner. Dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

-C'est si spectaculaire que ça ? Demande-t-il.

Il ne peut pas savoir à quel point. Il est le premier à bien vouloir le faire, même mieux c'est lui qu'il me l'a proposé.

Je hoche la tête avec le sourire.

-En me proposant ça, cela signifie que tu crois en moi et... tu es le premier. Mon père n'a jamais cru en moi. C'est dur pour une petite fille d'être rejetée par son propre père.

Je finis ma phrase la tête baissée. Je n'aurais jamais la chance de parler à mon père comme une adulte, alors où qu'il soit maintenant, je veux le rendre fier. Je veux qu'il voit que je suis devenue forte.

-Tu es sûrement la seule personne qui ose me tenir tête, alors je te dois bien ça.

Je lui souris encore une fois. Je me rappelle encore la première fois où je lui ai gueulé dessus. Il était resté bête ce jour-là.

-Je regrette pas ce jour-là, tu sais. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour te contrôler. Rigole-je.

-N'en dis pas plus, sinon j'aurais envie d'te tuer. Dit-il froidement.

Au lieu de me faire peur, cela me fait rire. Mais je m'arrête vite de rire. Je viens de remarquer, que je suis complétement différente avec lui. Je suis moins sur mes gardes, moins désagréable. Lui aussi est différent avec moi. Il est moins froid, un peu plus humain.

Soudain mon ventre se met à gargouiller. J'ai faim et Végéta l'a bien entendu.

-Si on allait manger ? Propose-t-il en se levant.

Je hoche la tête avant de me lever à mon tour.

En sortant, Raditz et Nappa sont là. Depuis quand ? Nappa me sourit, un sourire qu'il m'a beaucoup fait et qui veut dire beaucoup de choses, qu'un truc se prépare par exemple.

-Je peux te parler ? Me demande mon frère en regardant Végéta bizarrement.

-Heu... d'accord.

On sort de la pièce et on s'arrête assez loin, pour que personne ne nous entende.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Végéta, tu as l'air de t'entendre à merveille avec lui ?

-Tu nous as regardé ? ... Puis ça te regarde pas. Je te demande pas comment ça se passe avec Nappa, moi.

-Là, c'est différent, tu t'es jamais entendue avec lui. Tu le haïssais même.

-Y a que les cons qui changent pas d'avis. Dis-je en évitant son regard.

J'ai peur de lui dire la vérité. Comment va-t-il réagir ?

-Mon cul ouais, dis-moi la vérité ! Insiste-t-il.

Je reste muette, les bras croisés. Il me saoule. J'ai envie de le frapper. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Puis pourquoi je lui dirai ? En aucun cas il est obligé de le savoir.

-On couche ensemble, si tu veux savoir. Dit Végéta en arrivant à côté de Raditz, avec un air de défi.

Je crois bien que je deviens toute rouge à ce moment-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de dire ça ? Il est complétement fou.

C'est une réponse tellement conne que même Raditz ne le crot pas et se met à rire.

-Content que tu prennes bien la nouvelle, rajoute Végéta.

Raditz passe de Végéta à moi et de moi à Végéta. Il semble comprendre que ce n'est pas une blague. Il commence à avoir les yeux noirs en vers Végéta, qui prend un malin plaisir à lui sourire cyniquement.

-Je vais te tuer Végéta !

-Essaye toujours, mais je suis plus fort que toi, c'est toi qui risques d'avoir mal. Si j'étais toi, j'accepterais ça sans rien dire.

Il prend vraiment plaisir à voir Raditz dans tous ses états.

-Végéta stoppe, laisse-le. M'interpose-je

Je le prends par le bras et l'emmène loin de mon frère qui s'apprête à faire un carnage.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je tiens bien toucher deux mots à Végéta, qui semble fier de lui.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit une chose pareille ?

-C'est la vérité, non ?

-Mais pourquoi lui avoir dit comme ça ? Il va me tuer.

Je mets mes mains sur ma tête, je suis foutue. Il va me faire la morale de sa vie.

-Il comprendra bien un jour, TA décision !

Il met bien la prononciation sur le "ta". Oui, ma décision de lui avouer mes sentiments.

 _oooooooooo_

Je ne saurai dire combien de temps est passé depuis que j'ai avoué à Végéta que je l'aimais, quelques année sûrement. Le temps dans l'espace est différent. Je ne saurai même pas dire mon âge. En tout cas, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Je suis devenue bien plus forte et j'arrive à tenir tête à Raditz, je le mets au tapis même. Je suis souvent partie en mission pour conquérir de nouvelles planètes. J'y suis même allée seule une fois, c'était une petite planète, mais quand même.

Raditz n'a pas mis longtemps avant d'abandonner l'idée de tuer Végéta. Il a accepté ma relation avec lui. D'ailleurs elle a un peu évolué. J'ai réussi à faire admettre à Végéta qu'on était une sorte de couple maintenant. C'est déjà mieux que rien, il n'a pas dit grand chose quand je lui ai dit. C'est pas plus mal, je n'aurais pas vraiment supporté qu'il me rejette. Je suis toujours amoureuse de lui, cela m'aurait fait mal.

Avec Nappa, les choses ne se sont pas arrangées au contraire depuis qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe avec Végéta, il est encore plus horrible avec moi, mais je suis une vraie garce avec lui, alors bon, tout va bien.

Durant tout ce temps, j'ai tué pas mal de personnes, ma soif de sang n'en est que plus grande, voir les gens souffrir me plait. C'est une satisfaction, une vengeance personnelle que m'a fait la vie. Végéta en est pour quelque chose aussi. Une fois il m'a dit que quand j'étais sans pitié, ça lui plaisait. Il aime me voir tuer des gens avec sang-froid. Je suis devenue un monstre, tout comme le sont Végéta, Raditz et Nappa, je suis comme eux, maintenant sans pitié et sans remord.

Je suis dans la salle d'entrainement en ce moment, toute seule. Je suis bien plus rapide maintenant et beaucoup moins faible. Quoi que la dernière planète où j'ai été, un de mes adversaires a failli me couper le bras en deux, depuis il me fait mal et j'ai du mal à combattre comme je veux.

-Leeck, appelles Raditz à l'entrée de la salle.

-Quoi ?

-On part en mission...

Encore ? Fais chier, je suis pas prête !

-Non, pas encore, il nous manque quelqu'un ! Dit Végéta en arrivant, suivi de Nappa.

-Comment ça, il nous manque quelqu'un ? Demande-je perdue.

-La planète où on va est bien trop grande pour seulement nous quatre et en plus les habitants sont assez forts. Parle Nappa.

-On va faire comment alors ? Demande-je.

Je réfléchis à comment procéder. C'est là que je me rappelle... Je regarde Raditz, il me regarde aussi, je crois bien qu'on pense à la même chose...

-Kakarotto !

Nous le disons en même temps. C'est évident notre frère peut nous aider.

-Qui ? Disent Végéta et Nappa à l'unisson.

-Notre petit frère.

-Vous avez un frère ? Demande Végéta.

On hoche la tête et on leur explique qu'il a été envoyé sur la planète terre avant l'explosion de la planète Végéta.

-Pourquoi il n'est toujours pas revenu alors ? Demande Nappa à Raditz.

Bien sûr c'est pas à moi qu'il va demander, il me parle presque plus.

-Il a peut-être des problèmes avec sa capsule et n'a pas pu nous contacter. Il est sûrement coincé sur la terre. Dis-je sans me soucier de Nappa.

-On a plus qu'à aller le chercher sur la terre. Dit Nappa en me regardant.

-En attendant, Freezer nous envoie sur une nouvelle planète Nappa et moi. Allez on y va, plus vite on sera parti mieux c'est ! Ordonne Végéta.

Je lui esquisse un petit sourire avant qu'il ne quitte la salle suivi de près par Nappa.

C'est seulement quelques jours plus tard qu'on décide d'aller sur la terre. On arrive aux Capsules, fin prêts. Mon bras me fait toujours mal, mais il n'y aura aucune raison de se battre, alors je ne m'en fais pas.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Nous demande le soldat qui se charge de nous. Les capsules vont partir.

On acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de rentrer tous les deux dans nos capsules, direction la planète terre, qui est à quelques mois du vaisseau.

Les portes du vaisseau s'ouvrent et les capsules s'engouffrent dans l'espace, laissant le vaisseau loin derrière.

 **OoooOoooO**


End file.
